construyendo una familia o algo así
by gabystart
Summary: hi, la historia se trata de mi y mi vida cuando me mudé con mis 3 hermanos pero la transformé en algo a lo brothers conflict. es sobre yo (Gina) una chica loca, que se muda a la casa de sus hermanos donde se irán enamorando de ella, pero, y si llega un amigo de Gina? y si el padre de Gina quiere llevarla lejos? y, como te hiciste esa cicatriz en la espalda? lean para saber
1. konichiwa

**Hi ^.^ este es mi primer fanfic de brothers conflict, bue, mi primer fanfic así que espero que sea de su agrado. Cabe aclarar que esta historia está basada en MI vida puesto que lo que le pasa a la protagonista es más o menos lo que me pasó a mi cuando me mudé con mis 3 nuevos hermanos, aunque, gracias a los dioses, ninguno está enamorado de mi . sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Brothers conflict no es de mi propiedad.**

-No quiero que te separes de mi cuando lleguemos- me decía por milésima quinta vez mi pequeño gato de pelo gris con rallas negras y el vientre blanco llamado Mizu- no quiero que esos lobos te ataquen.

-Ya te dije que no son lobos, son mis hermanos-

-Pero son 13, a que hombre se le ocurre tener 13 hijos?

-Sí, la verdad es que a mí también me sorprendió- admití con una sonrisa.

Hola, mi nombre es Shimizu Gina, mi nombre es japonés aunque yo nací en Argentina, mi pelo es negro largo y lo llevo siempre atado en una colita alta para que no me moleste, mis ojos son verdes esmeraldas y mi edad es de 16 años.

Ahora mismo me estoy dirigiendo a mi nueva casa ya que mi madre (_N/A: sé que en el animé es el padre que tiene a la hija y la madre a los hijos pero a mí me pasó al revés)_ decidió por fin casarse, aunque eso no lo incluya a mi padre…

Sí, mi padre y mi madre nunca se casaron y yo fui criada por mis tíos y mi primo. Ellos me cuidaron y protegieron puesto que mi madre deseaba seguir con su vida sin que su hija la detuviera. Muchos pensarán "¿Qué clase de madre es esa, la que deja abandonada a su hija?" y si, en ese entonces a mí tampoco me caía bien mi madre pero al pasar de los años nos amigamos y decidió llevarme a sus múltiples viajes por el mundo y en uno de esos conoció a Rintaro, su futuro esposo.

-Ahora donde se supone que debo ir…-me puse a mirar varias calles y luego suspiré- que flojera, le dije a mi madre que me llevara ella a la casa y ahora creo que estoy perdida, tontos nombres raros de calles.

-Pregúntales a ese hombre con su hijo, posiblemente sepan- sugirió mi peludo amigo.

-Ok, vamos Gina, estudiaste mucho japonés así que ellos te han de entender- me dije a mi misma para darme ánimos dado que era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien japonés. Me dirigí a esas dos personas y pude ver que una era muy alta con el pelo castaño que vestía una bata mientras la otra, la cual Mizu pensó que era el hijo del primero, era de pelo rosa con una ropa un poco rara.

-D-disculpe, ¿usted sabe de casualidad donde está la residencia…- miré en el papel que tenia anotados los datos- Asahina?

-Claro, es aquí, un gusto, mi nombre es Masaomi, primer hijo y él- señaló al peli rosa- es Wataru, el decimotercer hijo.

-Konichiwa hermana mayor- me saludó con una gran sonrisa el niño lo que hiso que se me contagiara también.

-Konichiwa, Wataru-kun- contesté sonriéndole y agachándome un poco- ahora viviré con vos así que por favor cuida de mí.

-Hi, cuidaré muy bien de mi linda hermana mayor- y dicho eso me abrazo provocando que mi sonrisa creciera.

-Supongo que deseas entrar y conocer la casa, no?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos a lo que yo le respondí afirmando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

-ellos parecen inofensivos pero ten cuidado Gigu- me susurro mi felino al oído cuando entramos al edificio.

Después de mostrarme unos lugares de la casa quise llevar mis cosas a mi habitación y cuando salí decidí dejar a Mizu comiendo pensando de que después de eso se dormiría ya que en Estados Unidos donde vivía yo antes de venir a Japón, es de noche, y tendría tanto sueño como yo.

Cuando estaba yendo a la sala principal pude notar una puerta un poco extraña de la cual salía un olor a cloro, me asome y ERA UNA PISINA, eso significaba que de seguro me la pasaría allí todo el tiempo.

-No deberías estar husmeando- di un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y vi a un hombre usando una túnica y con el pelo color rubio con ojos marrones

-P-perdón, y-yo solo quería ver…-el hombre rió por lo bajo

-No te preocupes, estaba bromeando- tomó mi maño y la besó- mi nombre es Kaname, y si quieres escuchar algunas oraciones ven con tu nuevo onii-san.

-Etto, gracias-dije con una sonrisa torcida e incómoda.

-Si me disculpas debo irme, nos veremos hermanita- me guiño un ojo y se fue por el pasillo-"que hermano más raro" pensé con lo que luego me reí y seguí mi camino.

Al llegar a mi destino me encontré con otros dos integrantes de la familia.

-Konichiwa- saludé pero el personaje de pelo blanco me abrazó, yo estaba a punto de corresponder el abrazo cuando escuché el grito de mi mascota que se estaba por lanzar al peli blanco y por ello grité.

- CUIDADO!- lo abrace y empuje justo para evitar un puño salvaje que desgraciadamente me dio en el hombro y caí, por suerte, al lado de mi hermano.

-Perdón, eso no iba dirigido a ti- me dijo el dueño del golpe que usaba lentes y tenía el pelo oscuro mientras me tendía una mano la cual, con risas, acepté.

-No te preocupes, está todo bien, golpeas como niña así que no me dolió- con eso mi hermano que estaba en el piso aún lanzo una carcajada

-Esa es mi oni-chan, ella me protege del malvado Azusa golpeador de Tsubaki- dijo aun riendo agarrándose del estomago mientras el tal Azusa se enojaba

-De hecho te iba a proteger de mi gato ya que no te veía capaz de ganarle- de respondí señalando a Mizu que se encontraba en mi hombro ya calmado y con lo que provocó que ahora el que reía era Azusa.

-Porque tanto ruido?

**Bueno, con esto termino mi primer capítulo, en el siguiente diré quién es el que se quejaba del ruido.**

**Como está, les gustó, merece seguir con vida este fanfic o volverá llorando a casa? ustedes deciden XD**

**Por favor, déjenme el los comentarios su opinión, me servirá de mucho**

**Se despide **

Gabystart*


	2. princesita

**Hi ^.^**

**Primero antes que nada agradezco a chalupa67 por darle en "mis favoritos" a este loooco fanfic, muchas gracias, sos la primera y me alegró mucho que a alguien le gustara :3. Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Brothers conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo los personajes locos con nombres horribles que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia.**

-Porque tanto ruido?- de atrás mío salió un chico alto de pelo gris y que sostenía unas bolsas de compras

-Es mi culpa, perdón, es que solo quería salvarle la vida de las garras de este feroz minino a Tsubaki- le espeté al chico señalando al "feroz minino" que se le estaba subiendo los humos a la cabeza.

-O-oye, yo puedo ocuparme fácilmente de él- se quejaba con un puchero hacia mí el hombre con ojos… violetas?

-Nooo, que raro! ojos violetas! y vos también los tenés violetas!-les dije al dúo dinámico de ojos mutantes.

-Es que ellos son gemelos- dijo el chico de pelo gris- por cierto, mi nombre es Iori- y me tendió una mano la cual estreche con una sonrisa

-Hi, mi nombre es Gina- ante esa sonrisa todos los chicos presentes se me quedaron viendo pero eso no lo pude notar ya que también tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No saben si ya volvieron de hacer las compras para la cena…? ah, acá están- de las sombras apareció un hombre con anteojos y pelo rubio- Y vos debes ser Gina, no? Mi nombre es Ukyo y trabajo de abogado.

-Un gusto…- mi mirada se clavó en mi pequeño acompañante que miraba amenazador a mi nuevo hermano- haces algo y te irá mal, no estoy de ganas para recibir otro golpe en el hombro- a eso último se lo dirigí a Azusa el cual empezó a rascarse la nuca con una pequeña risa- por cierto, hablaste sobre el almuerzo, y yo sé cocinar… -le dirigí una mirada risueña a Ukyo el cual me sonrió.

-Claro, me gustaría que me ayudaras

-Genial, comida hecha por Gina-chan- exclamó Tsubaki a lo que yo me reí y todos se me quedaron viendo.

-Perdón, es que es la primera vez que me dicen "Gina-chan", me sonó gracioso.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces prefieres que te diga "mi hermosa onii-chan", no?- preguntó Tsubaki un poco… coqueto?

-Oigan, Tsuba-nii, no se supone que NO deberías estar aquí?- de arriba vi a un chico pelirrojo con trenzas y un poco molesto- quién es ella? No deberían venir chicas a la casa- le dijo al gemelo.

-Qué? Yo? Noo, soy solo la vecina y vine a pedir una taza de azúcar- le respondí al chico con sarcasmo.

-No sabía que se habían mudado vecinos…

-Este chico es muy lento- y lance una risa que fue contagiada por los otros dejando confundido al muchacho.

-Tsubaki, no se supone que debías decirle de esto a Yusuke?- preguntó Ukyo

-Jeje

-Decirme que? Que se mudaron vecinos?

-Y dale con los vecinos- y me seguí riendo- yo soy Gina Shimizu, tu nueva hermana- saludé alzando una mano y con una sonrisa.

-QUEEE? Desde cuando se supone que tenemos una hermana? y Tsuba-nii, porque no me lo dijiste? Eso fue a propósito- exclamó el chico- E-espera, dijiste Shimizu?

-Sip, por?

-Eres la chica nueva de Estados Unidos que vendrá a mi escuela? No puede ser! No aceptaré que mi hermana sea también mi compañera!- me gritó

-Yusuke! No deberías ser así con ella!- le reprochó Ukyo

-Es cierto, deberías estar feliz, pasarás más tiempo con nuestra nueva hermanita- eso último lo dijo Kaname que bajaba por las escaleras con lo que mi gato respondió con un bufido- un gusto verte de nuevo imouto-chan

Yo hice una reverencia y con una voz mafiosa le dije- nos volvemos a ver…- y con eso toda la sala dio una carcajada. En eso un chico entra en la sala y mi amigito empieza a mirarlo con cara de odio- tu cara me suena…- le declaré al chico que me veía confundido- YA SÉ! Vos sos Subaru Asahina! Como no me di cuenta?

Empecé a dar pasos en círculos agarrándome la cabeza y todos me veían raro.

- Por TU culpa perdí 20$!

- De que estás hablando?- quiso saber Iori

-Que con un amigo hice una apuesta de que Argentina iba a ganar las finales pero por culpa de ÉL- señalé a Subaru- perdí, y tuve que darle ese dinero que iba a usar para ir a comprarme una helado- le expliqué a Iori haciendo un puchero por lo que todos se rieron- igual, al menos fue por un gran tiro- yo me reí y eso hiso que Subaru se sonrojara, aunque no lo noté.

Después de eso nos sentamos juntos en el sillón y se nos sumaron Wataru y Masaomi, todo el tiempo hablaban y yo no dejaba de reír, tener una familia puede llegar a ser muy divertido. Pero había algo que me molestaba, mis ganas enormes de irme a dormir, trataba de ignorarlas ya que quería pasar más tiempo con mi nueva familia aunque me resultaba muy difícil. Mizu estaba dormido en mi regazo cosa que solo haría estando extremadamente cansado ya que me encontraba rodeada de "lobos".

-Tengo una duda, no se suponía que eran 13 hermanos? Yo solo veo 9…

-Es que están trabajando o ya viven solos, uno de ellos está ahí- me explicó Kaname encendiendo el televisor.

En el pude ver a un chico de 14 o 15 años cantando, usaba una chaqueta que lo hacía ver como un niño jugando a ser grande aunque le quedaba bien a su estilo. La canción que entonaba no me parecía que encajara bien con su voz, si tan solo se enfocara bien en las notas altas…

-Que sonrisa falsa- opinó Tsubaki- espero que esta vez me traiga algo.

-Su nombre es Futo, es el duodécimo hijo.

-EHHH! Nadie me dijo que tendría un hermano cantante!

-Aquí se le denomina idol- me explicó Azusa.

-Por qué te emocionas? Es solo un fanfarrón- declaró Yusuke con una mirada de molestia a la televisión.

-Y, puede ser, pero a mí me agrada la idea de que mi hermanito sea famoso, me resulta raro, gracioso y un poco alarmante puesto que de seguro cuando se enteren mis amigos me molestaran para que se los presente.

-Ni que él fuera la gran cosa…

-Que, acaso estás celoso de tu pequeño hermano? ¬¬

-C-claro que no!

-No te preocupes, siempre contarás con tu vecina para no sentirte solo- y dicho esto Yusuke dio una gran risotada que fue contagiada por los demás, y en eso yo bostecé…

-Tienes sueño hermana mayor?- me preguntó Wataru.

-No, es solo que el presentador es muy aburrido.

-Espera, no es que vos venís de Estados Unidos? Allá no es de noche ahora mismo?- notó Ukyo.

Todos en la sala me miraron con preocupación y esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, sí, pero no quiero ir a dormir! Quiero quedarme un rato más!- me crucé de piernas y brazos :T

-Ya, vamos, debes descansar, te llevaré a tu habitación- sentenció Masaomi poniéndose de pié a mi lado.

-pero le prometí a Ukyo que lo ayudaría con la comida…- Mi hermano me miró inclinando un poco su cabeza dejando en claro que quería que le hiciera caso- ufa, bueno, pero me llevas a cococho?- pregunté riéndome y acercándole mis brazos- nah, menti-raaa!- Masaomi me había tomado en sus brazos como una princesita (por suerte ya había hecho a un lado a Mizu)

-Ya, vamos- me dijo riendo.

-Nooo! me está llevando en brazos! Hace mucho que no lo hacían :3- todos en la sala empezaron a reír- vamos mi hermoso príncipe, llévame a mi lecho de plumas para así tomar mi siesta abrigada con mis sabanas de seda, y tu- señalé a mi mascota- ven conmigo fiel corcel por falta de presupuesto en la película a descansar- con eso mi amigo subió a mi estomago y todos en la sala ya casi no podían respirar de la risa- nos veremos hermanos, que descansen.

El primer hijo me llevo a mi habitación y me depositó en mi cama deseándome que descansara bien. Mizu me regañó por haberlo abandonado cuando me dijo que no me separara de él y que por mi culpa se había topado con 2 "lobos que lo molestaron", pero no duró mucho el reproche ya que al poco tiempo ambos nos dormimos.

**Bueno, hasta acá el capitulo, que les pareció? **

**Ya sé, ni siquiera termino lo que sería el 1° capitulo del animé, pero bue, soy lenta XD**

**Se despide**

Gabystart*


	3. llamada

**Hi ^.^**

**Genteee! No saben lo decaída que estaba porque nadie le ponía "favoritos" a mi fanfic . Pero justo entro a mi mail y veo que ****Aoi Taniyama-san le gustó y se me volvió la locura… emm, el ánimo. Muchas gracias! Lograste hacer que al final no me lanzara de un puente :D te lo agradezco mucho ^.^** **Pero bue, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Brothers Conflic no es de mi propiedad, solo uso a los sensuales personajes para cometer actos impuros en ellos (?**

Me desperté y vi el reloj, eran las 11:03 PM. De seguro me dormí cuando volví del colegio y ahora tenía hambre, olía también el olor a comida del departamento de Maira y sus hijos que hacía que me rugiera la panza. Tal vez me invitarían a comer si les ayudo con los arreglos de su nueva cómoda.

Como Mizu seguía dormido decidí dejarlo, total, ya había comido. Me cambié de ropa con los ojos casi cerrados, por suerte había dejado un poco en mi cama después de haber ido al colegio, espero que no esté manchada con el resaltador de Janeth ya que le gustaba hacerme caritas fluorescentes en ella. Estaba por salir de mi habitación cuando vi que estaba muy acomodada… alguien había entrado sin permiso? Seguro que Liz vino mientras dormía puesto que hoy era viernes y la tenía que ayudar con matemática, así obtenía lo que usaría para la comida y como ella era muy ordenada me habrá acomodado algo. Pero cuando me dirigí a mi puerta noté que mi cuarto era un poco más grande…

-Cierto que ya no estoy en mi departamento de EE. UU.!- exclamé puesto que me había olvidado de que estaba en Japón, al recordar que tenía una familia una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara- genial! De ahora en adelante comeré con mis hermanos!

Con gran animo salí de mi nueva habitación y fui al origen del olor pero en mi viaje me encontré con unas piernas en una pequeña escalera… piernas?

-Oye, estás bien? Te pasa algo?- me acerque a esas extremidades e identifiqué a un hombre de pelo blanco un poco largo y dormido- te ocurrió algo? Estas enfermo?- le pregunte al peli blanco que de a poco se despertó e incorporó.

- Que linda sos, y que hermoso pelo tenés, me dejarías peinarlo algún día?- me preguntó un poco adormilado

- Emm, claro…- dije con una sonrisa torcida- pero quién sos? Y por que estabas en las escaleras?

- Ah perdóneme, mi nombre es Louis y soy estilista, quise llegar al sillón de allí pero no lo logré.

- jajaja, suerte para la próxima XD

- Por cierto, vos debes ser mi nueva hermana, no? Qué suerte tengo de tener una hermana tan linda- y dicho eso yo le sonreí

- Muchas gracias Louis-san! Pero creo que deberíamos ir a otro lado a charlar, estar echada en la escalera no es muy cómodo que digamos.

-Tienes razón, yo iré a dormir en mi habitación sino te molesta, luego podremos charlar cuando arregle tu largo pelo- luego se levantó y caminó hasta que dobló una esquina y lo perdí de vista.

Una vez terminado ese encuentro me levanté y me guié al comedor gracias a mi olfato donde encontré a los demás hermanos cenando lo que me hiso sonreír ya que la escena me daba gracia.

Tsubaki molestaba a Azusa con sus inútiles pedidos para que él le diera de comer. Por otro lado se veía a Kaname molestando a Ukyo con sus comentarios sobre que en la casa se deberían consumir platillos más tradicionales. Masaomi regañaba a Wataru por el no querer comer todas sus verduras y Yusuke y Subaru comían como locos mientras en el medio estaba Iori que comía tranquilamente.

-Espero que me hayan dejado algo ¬¬

-Onii-chan!

- Hola Gina-chan, dormiste bien?

-Imouto-chan, ven, siéntate y sírvete algo.

-Ah, Gina-chan, siéntate conmigo, yo te daré de comer.

-Oye Subaru dame el plato de la carne.

-Prueba mis papas al horno, de seguro te gustarán Gina-chan.

-Ya Tsubaki, te he dicho que puedo comer solo!

-No podrían comer más despacio?

Con todo ese desorden recordé lo aburrido que era comer sola en mi apartamento y de lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir la plata para la comida puesto que me solía pasar que con lo que me mandaba mi madre no siempre llegaba a fin de mes y no quería molestarla ni a ella ni a mi tío pidiéndoles más ya que tenían sus propios problemas también. Todo eso resultaba lejano ahora que tenía unos hermanos con quién pasar mis tardes y ver los partidos del mundial… abrí grande los ojos

-CIERTO QUE HOY DABAN EL PARTIDO CONTRA ALEMANIA!

Salí corriendo del comedor y fui directo al living para encender el televisor, como era que me pude olvidar de eso! (yo no sé a qué hora se habrá pasado el juego en Japón, pero hagamos de cuenta que era a esa hora puesto que en mi casa yo sí logré verlo desde el comienzo)

-Gracias a los dioses! Recién se está cantando el himno! Exclamé aliviada.

-Te gusta el fútbol?- preguntó Subaru una vez que todos los hermanos llegaron al living.

-Obviamente, siempre veo los mundiales y hemos estado de racha! Ya casi tenemos la copa!

Todos en la sala se rieron y una vez que trajeron la comida para así ellos terminar de almorzar y yo empezar a comer lo cual lo hacía de a poco ya que siempre me levantaba de mi asiento para gritar en español puesto que no tenía intenciones de quejarme ni maldecir en japonés:

-Dale pendejo, corre!

-Falta!

-Hijo de… tu mamá!

Todos en la sala me veían asustados y con gracia. A lo largo del partido empezaron a alentar conmigo Wataru, Tsubaki, Subaru y Yusuke mientras los otros se reían. Yo le enseñaba canciones de aliento a Wataru que cantaba conmigo pero no le salía bien la voz de hinchada y cuando el gol de Alemania…

-NOOO!- me tomé de la cabeza y luego hice como si llorara abrazando a alguien. Ese alguien era Subaru que estaba rojo pero no lo vi ya que tenía la cara en su pecho el cual pude sentir lo marcado que era por el entrenamiento de básquet que debía hacer todos los días.

-Oye Subaru, yo quiero consolar a imouto-chan- se quejó Kaname

Cuando el partido terminó yo no dejaba de hablar en español sobre lo molesta que estaba y en eso sonó mi celular.

-Moshi- moshi?- escuche un rato por mi teléfono- hijo de tu mamá! Claro, ríete nomás! Ya te voy a dar...

- Con quién hablas onii-chan?- me preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

-Esperame un segundo Wataru, solo se están riendo de mi- le contesté al niño y luego seguí escuchando- Ok, luego vemos….. te parece mañana…? No sé si hay una plaza cerca de casa… ahh, cierto que vimos una…

En la sala se había hecho un silencio pero yo no lo notaba, todos estaban escuchando con quién hablaba ya que lo hacía en japonés y trataban de averiguar algo, aunque no estaban seguros de que.

-Bueno, me parece bien, vamos mañana al eso de… las 8:30?... Ok, pero ni creas que tengo ganas de ir por ahí con un loco como vos- largue una carcajada y en la sala se empezaba a tensar el aire- bueno, y deja de llamarme loco, si querés hablar conmigo no te hagas el galán y vení, baka.

Cuando colgué todos me miraban.

-Pasa algo?

-Con quién hablabas Gina-chan?- me preguntó con una sonrisa un poco torcida y tensa Ukyo pero no lo noté.

-Ah, con un amigo, nada serio- contesté cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa y agitando la maño como para restar importancia aunque a todos sí les importaba- bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano- y dicho eso me fui a mi habitación dejando a unos molestos chicos a mis espaldas. Cuando llegué Mizu se reía de mí por lo del partido y yo apagué la televisión molesta con él pero no seriamente ya que a mí me daba risa como intentaba disculparse conmigo mientras reía.

**Ok, acá el capi, quién será la persona que llamó a Gina?**

**Si quieren saberlo dejen comentarios ^.^**

**Se despide**

Gabystart*


	4. sirena

**Hola ^ ^.**

**Bueno, hoy solo dejo un mensaje para ****Aoi Taniyama-san:** **Pervertida! ¬/¬ me pregunto qué pensamientos oscuros se podrán pasar en tu cabeza mientras abrasas a Subaru-kun XD ….. O/O….. Okno, mejor no quiero saberlo XD** **Ok, sin más idioteces comencemos XD**

**Bro Con no es de mi propiedad, solo uso a los sexis hermanos Asahina porque si usara a mis hermanastros a nadie le gustaría este fanfic.**

-Gigu, al final no fuimos al parque- me lloriqueaba Mizu mientras me empujaba con su cabeza.

Bostecé, estaba cansada. Como no había podido dormir mucho anoche, me la pasé nadando en la piscina y después de ello prácticamente me desmallé en mi cama. Como amo nadar, siempre logro calmarme y cansarme a la vez para así poder dormir.

Bostecé otra vez y me levanté de mi cama, me vestí y salí de mi habitación. Anduve por toda esta y me di cuenta que no había nadie, en la mesa de la cocina encontré una nota que decía:

_Gina-chan:_

_Lamentamos habernos ido sin despertarte, pero creímos que estarías aún cansada por el viaje y puesto que no irás a clases hasta el lunes para que te acostumbres bien al horario, te dejamos descansar mientras todos nos íbamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos y escuelas._

_Regresaremos al medio día, espero que duermas bien._

_Masaomi._

La verdad era que los hermanos Asahina habían hecho un plan para no hacer ruido en la mañana así yo no poder despertarme e ir al parque con el chico de la llamada desconocida de anoche. Aunque eso obviamente no lo sabía.

**Ayer en la noche:**

-Quién habrá sido el que llamó a nuestra hermanita?

-No lo sé, pero me cae mal

-Como te puede caer mal sino lo conoces?

-Cualquiera que llama a mi queridísima onii-chan para invitarla a pasear es un descarado, como sabemos nosotros que no tiene malas intenciones con ella?

Todos en la sala se quedaron paralizados.

-La podría llevar a su casa…

-De seguro es millonario y tiene una mansión de lujo…

-Ella quedaría encantada con sus colecciones y artículos extravagantes…

-La invitaría a tomar algo…

-Sin que nosotros sepamos donde está…

-Le dice que tiene calor…

-Le susurra cosas obscenas en el oído…

-Luego la lleva en brazos como una princesa…

-A su cama…

- ...

- ...

- ...

-NOO!- gritaron todos los hermanos al unísono lo que alarma a Wataru que se había ausentado en la llamada para ir por su gorro de la suerte y prestárselo a su hermana. (N/A: lástima que no me lo prestó antes, así ganaba Argentina TTwTT)

-DEBEMOS HACER ALGO!

-Yo ayudo- exclamo el niño alzando la mano, este no sabía qué estaba pasando pero no se quería quedar atrás.

-No Wataru presentarse a las ...

-Porque no vas a la habitación de imouto-chan para ver si le hace falta algo?- le preguntó Kaname.

-Ok ...

Los integrantes de la familia murmuraban cosas como cerrarle la puerta con llave y dejarla encerrada, o decirle que el chico no podía ir a su encuentro por ser "accidentalmente atropellado", o esperar a que el muchacho llegara a la puerta, echarlo en un saco y arrojarlo al río…

-Onii-chan dice que no puede dormir mucho y que estará nadando para cansarse y dormir, también me dijo que se tenía que levantar temprano para ir al parque con Mizu y que la despertaran ya que no usa despertador…

En la sala las caras de los Asahina parecían haber sido iluminadas por una luz del cielo.

**Hoy en la mañana:**

-Oh, bueno, eso significa que estaré sola en la casa… que hago? Estoy aburrida…- le dije al aire.

Después de nadar un poco más y tomar una ducha me senté en el sillón aburrida y sin saber si prender la televisión o ir al parque después de todo…

En eso suena el teléfono de la casa.

-Moshi-Moshi -? Conteste

-Hola, hablo con la casa de Wataru-kun?

Me quedé helada, podía ser que Wataru fuera un chico problemático y me llamaban para tener una junta con la directora? O que tuviera algún problema como una herida al caerse por correr en el patio? Y qué haría? Iría aún siendo una desconocida? O llamaba a alguien? Pero no tenía el número de nadie…

-Hola…?

-Ah, emm, sí, esta es la residencia Asahina, en que puedo ayudarla?- le dije a la mujer del otro lado, de seguro que estaba pronunciando horriblemente puesto que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Hola, resulta que hoy había un acto en la escuela y Wataru-kun no trajo su traje.

-Ahh, es de casualidad uno de marinero?- Justo cuando paseaba por la casa para ver si había alguien vi un traje blanco con detalles azules, un gorro y unos zapatitos colgado en una percha en la cocina, era muy kawai :3

-Sí, ese, podría traerlo para Wataru-kun?

-Claro, pero podría darme la dirección del colegio? Como ha de haber notado en mi acento no soy de aquí y acabo de mudarme con mis hermanos…

-Por supuesto, tiene para anotar?

Después de que la mujer que terminó siendo la profesora de Wataru me dijera donde quedaba la escuela y que calles tomar para llegar a la misma me cambié, tomé el disfraz y salí de la casa dejando a Mizu con la televisión.

-Aquí ha de ser…- dije con el papel de la dirección en la mano y mirando arriba para contemplar el enorme edificio.

Entré a la escuela y pude observar a mucho niños de la edad de mi hermanito vertidos de marineros, pulpos, sirenas, peces, aldeanos, entre otros disfraces en verdad buenos.

-Onii-chan!- escuche la vos del niño y me volteé para ver como venia corriendo en mi dirección- arigato!- exclamó feliz- te quedas para ver la obra? Yo soy el papel principal- quiso saber el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-Claro Wataru, me encantaría verte actuar- contesté con una sonrisa.

-Yeah! Onii-chan me verá actuar!- el niño empezó a dar saltitos contento.

-Ok, Ok, Primerica que tenés que cambiar

-Sí, ya voy- y dicho eso se fue corriendo a los baños.

-Di-disculpe…- me di vuelta y vi a una niñita sirena que tenía el pelo suelto con unas flores, una remerita blanca con una estrella marina en el medio y una pollera verde que terminaba en 2 trozos verdes que simulaban ser una única cola.- U-usted sa-sabe cómo debe estar pintada una sirena?

-Pintada una sirena? Pero si las sirenas están bajo el agua, si se pintan se le correría el delineador.

-U-El usted cree ...?

-nahh, solo estoy jugando, querés que te pinte?- me ofrecí a la niña la cual asintió con la cabeza- por cierto, mi nombre es Gina

ISA-alto

Akari- leer-un sabor tendía mi mano y Lueger seguros agregué- Hermosa'll sea, venga, va a pintarte.

Luego de que la pintara como pude y saliéramos de los baños Wataru vino corriendo vestido de marinero y Akari se puso colorada.

-Guaaau Wataru, Te Ves relojes Muy.

-Arigato onii-chan, vamos, ya te busqué un lugar- luego tomó mi mano y yo voltee a ver a la sirenita la cual me saludó con la mano un poco colorada.

El marinerito me sentó al lado de una mujer muy maquillada para mi gusto y un chico que no despegaba la mirada del celular.

Cuando empezó la obra Wataru entró corriendo para explicarles a los aldeanos que había visto unas sirenas, estos se burlaban y le decían que estaba loco pero una niña se acerca y le dice que si encuentra a una sirena se casará con él. Luego transcurrido gran parte del viaje donde encuentran pulpos, tiburones y demás entra Akari con otras sirenas.

-Corran chicas! Marineros, ellos podrán atraparlas y matarlas!

-No! Solo quiero a una para que una bella dama se case conmigo

Luego de eso Akari acepta ir con Wataru pero este le decía que la quería y se queda con ella… Creo que para Akari fue como un sueño.

'Qué bien actuando Waru-kun - Exclama

-Waru-kun?- preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza mi hermanito.

-Sí, es "wa" y "ru" de Wataru, no te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta mucho!- dijo alegre y yo sonreí.

Bueno, vamos?

-Sip, pero primero puedo decirte algo?- preguntó Waru-kun a lo que yo asentí- la verdad es que vos sos mi sirena Gina-chan- dicho eso me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, eso era una declaración…? Nahh, no debe ser.

-jajaja, yo también te quiero Waru-kun- y lo abracé con una sonrisa.

Cuando volvimos a la residencia se encontraban todos los integrantes.

-Donde estaban?- quiso saber Ukyo.

-En la escuela de Waru-kun, él tenía un acto hoy, estuvo muy lindo

-Waru-Kun?

-El nuevo nombre de Wataru- le expliqué.

-QUE? Yo también quiero un apodo de onii-chan- se quejó Tsubaki con un puchero.

Yo me reí y le acaricié la cabeza

-Cuando se me ocurra uno te digo

Tsubaki se había puesto rígido al contacto de esa caricia, pero no lo noté.

Luego de relatarles a todos la actuación de Wataru sonó mi celular… todos en la habitación se pusieron rígidos y silenciosos.

-Moshi-moshi?- escuché… en la habitación no se escuchaba ni un insecto- ahh, hola Primavera, todo bien?- todos volvieron a respirar- sí, todo tranquilo, ya conocí a 9 de mis hermanos… Ok, ya les digo… Ok, ya vamos para allá…. Bye

Colgué y me dirigí a mis hermanos

-Hoy conocen a mi madre

**Tadán! Hasta acá el capi, como será la madre de Gina?**

**Póngale favorito a este fanfic y les regalo una foto de Waru-kun vestido de marinero XD**

**Se despide**

Gabystart *


	5. vestido

**Hi ^.^**

**Primero antes que nada agradezco enormemente a Rina, una admi de Brothers Conflict Español de facebook, por publicar mi fanfic en esa genial página, arigato!**

**También, hablando de esa página, mando saludos a Raru-chan, gracias a vos conocí FanFiction y mis ganas de escribir, arigato!**

**Ok, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Bro Con no es de mi propiedad. Peeeero ¡Waru-kun es mio! *Corre y lo abraza fuertemente en su pecho para que no se le acerquen* así que aléjense de él! **

***onii-chan, no puedo respirar…***

Después de anunciarles la noticia a mis hermanos estos se quedaron en silencio e incómodos y algunos hasta con la boca abierta.

-Ocurre algo?

-Co-conocer a t-tu m-madre?- tartamudeó Yusuke

-Sip, porque tanto asombro…?

Lo que ocurría era que para todos le resultaba alarmante conocer a esa mujer puesto que temían que reaccionara mal al enterarse de los sentimientos y pensamientos (algunos no aptos para mencionarse en este fanfic :X) que provocaba la nueva integrante en ellos.

-Esperen, ustedes creen que mi madre es una de esas mujeres serias y exigentes?

-S-si, eso mismo creemos, no es cierto?- les preguntó Kaname al resto de los integrantes los cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

-Juajuajuajuajua, nooo, mi madre no tiene nada de seria, créanme, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse- dicho eso los hermanos parecieron calmarse un poco.

-Ya llegué- se oyó decir a Louis.

-Bienvenido Louis, no sé si ya conociste a nuestra nueva hermana, Gina-chan- nos presentó Ukyo.

-Sí, ya tuve el placer de conocer a Gigu-chan-"Gigu-chan? Los únicos que me dice Gigu es Mizu y…"

-Perdón, pero a qué hora es cuando vallamos a conocer a tu madre Gina-chan?- me preguntó Iori interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh? Ah! A eso del medio día tenemos que estar en el salón donde se celebrará la fiesta para ayudar con los preparativos.

-En ese caso tenemos que hacer ahora mismo la comida- señaló Ukyo.

-Yo te ayudo, así cumplo con la promesa que te hice el otro día- le dije sonriendo en lo que él se me queda viendo un poco, parpadea y se ajusta los lentes.

-M-muchas gracias Gina-chan.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de acomodar las cosas y preparar los autos para ir- anunció Louis y todos nos pusimos a trabajar.

En la cocina preparamos unos tallarines con carne puesto que era rápido y en ello una mujer entró en la sala.

-Sos más linda de lo que me dijeron.

Cuando estaba por contestar esta se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza.

-No serás pariente de Tsubaki-kun de casualidad, no?

- Gina-chan, él es cuarto hermano, Hikaru-kun- me explicó un poco molesto Ukyo, porque estaba molesto? Si hace un rato se moría de risa.

-Etto… es un gusto conocerte Hikaru-kun, pero… podrías soltarme? Se van a pasar los fideos…

...

Después acomodar y llegada la hora del almuerzo, no pude dejar de ser hostigada por Tsubaki que quería darme de comer y por ello Waru-kun también quería ser alimentado, solo que "únicamente por onii-chan". Al ver como yo le daba, con algunas dificultades, pedazos de carne al niño, Tsubaki se quejaba y me hacia pucheros. Luego de transcurrido un tiempo, Azusa lo golpeó en la cabeza debido a que su gemelo tomó una frutilla de un postre y quiso dármela con una voz un tanto… extraña.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo?- quiso cerciorarse Masaomi con lo que tuvo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos.

-NO PUEDE SER, OLVIDÉ IR A RETIRAR LOS SOUVENIRS!- exclamé tomándome la cabeza y con los ojos como platos- Voy ya mismo, los veo en el salón- y antes de que alguien dijera algo salí a toda prisa a la tienda.

En mi viaje no dejaba de correr, mi madre de seguro me mataría si se enterase de que no había llevado los, para mi innecesarios, Souvenirs para los invitados. Cuando por fin llegué a la tienda y pude sacar esas pequeñas estatuitas con una luna plateada y un sol dorado cubiertas de brillo, me dirigí primero a la residencia para buscar a Mizu que no quiso ir con mis hermanos.

-Estás segura que es por aquí?- me preguntó mi acompañante

-S-sí, estoy segura- contesté yo… sin la más mínima idea de donde estábamos

En eso veo una cruz de una iglesia.

-Mira! Allá está la iglesia, eso significa que por aquí está el salón…

Me acerqué más al edificio y me dieron ganas de ver cómo era, siempre me gustó ver las iglesias con esas ventanas de colores y gente las cuales desconocía sus nombres, los asientos brillosos, las diversas cruces que siempre se encontraban al frente, entre otras cosas para mí hermosas.

Cuando pude abrir unas de las puertas vi a un hombre con el pelo naranja observando el altar sin dar cuenta de mi presencia hasta que la puerta se cerró con estrépito tras de mí. El sujeto me miró molesto y se dirigió con paso rápido en lo que pude sentir como las piernas de Mizu se tensaban a lo que yo reaccioné tomándolo entre mis brazos antes de que se le tirara enzima al peli naranja.

-Quién sos? Qué haces aquí? Este es un lugar privado para la familia Asahina que festejará una boda mañana.

-MAÑANA!- exclamé asombrada, nadie me había dicho que sería mañana la boda.

-Le pido que se retire señorita- me dijo secamente la persona que provocaba que Mizu lanzara unos horribles bufidos.

-Gina, por fin llegaste- en la sala entro una mujer de pelo rojo y ojos verdes como los míos, vestía un vestido violeta con unos tacos del mismo color.

-Hola MADRE- esto lo dije volteándome a ver al hombre que se sorprendió al escuchar eso- todo bien? Yo solo venía a traerte los souvenirs y ayudarte, pero esta GENTIL PERSONA- sarcasmo- me está echando a patadas así que no podré venir a tu boda, chau MADRE- volví a miras al peli naranja- te deseo una feliz fiesta y espero que estés bien sin que tu HIJA esté en el festejo POR CULPA DE QUE LA HECHARON CRUELMENTE- estaba por hacer una salida dramática muy exagerada poniéndome una mano en la frente y haciendo que lloraba cuando, atraídos por la risa de mi madre, entraron a la iglesia mis demás hermanos que empezaron a preguntarme porque me había demorado tanto.

-Hey!- gritó el patovica (NA: para los que no saben que es, es el guardia de los boliches o salones de bailes que deciden quién entra y quién no)

-Oh mira, Natsume está aquí~- dijo burlón Tsubaki

-Lo están haciendo a propósito, y que es eso de que ella es la hija de Primavera-sama?

Todos se voltearon a ver a Tsubaki

-Ups, creo que olvidé llamarte y avisarte de que teníamos una hermanita…-Natsume le dirigió una mirada acecina y yo me reí por lo bajo.

-Nota mental, nunca decirle a Tsubaki que le avise algo a alguien- y todos en la sal se rieron hasta que apareció el Padre y nos dijo que fuéramos al salón ya que ese no era lugar para reuniones.

-Él es hermano mío y de Azusa- me explicó Tsubaki

-Los tres somos trillizos, Tsubaki y yo somos gemelos y Natsume es mellizo de otro huevo- terminó de aclararme Azusa- ah, pero solo te falta conocer a Futo, él vendrá para la fiesta puesto que tiene una gira.

-Gina! Que gusto verte, estás más linda!- exclamó Rintaro.

-Rintaro, no me digas linda, porque también se lo dices a mi madre, y con tu falta de visión no sé si me estas diciendo fea…

-QUE DIJISTE!- rugió mi madre y yo salí corriendo con un adorno en las manos mientras ella me perseguía. Cuando pude perderla, entre muchas risas no solo de mi parte y de Primavera, sino también de los Asahina, me encontré con Natsume que miraba como colgar una guirnalda.

-Oye, quería disculparme por la salida dramática, fue un poco exagerada…- me disculpé rascándome la cabeza.

-No, fue mi culpa, lo siento- luego me tendió una tarjeta- aquí están los datos de la compañía a la que trabajo, si tienes complicaciones por mis hermanos me avisas.

-Arigato!- le dije sonriendo y luego vi el nombre de la compañía- no puede ser! Esta… esta es la compañía que hace Zombie Hazard!- exclamé entusiasmada

-Te gusta ese juego?- me miró sorprendo mi hermano.

- Amo ese juego, me terminé la serie entera en una noche, vos lo diseñaste?

-Una parte de él… te gustaría que te traiga unas muestras del próximo juego? Como sos tan buena para ganar la serie entera en una noche me podría servir tu ayuda…

-EN SERIO! MUCHAS GRACIAS NATSUME!

Lo abracé casi sin darme cuenta, se me estará pegando lo de Tsubaki…? Justo logré separarme antes de que entrara Mizu con una cara de pocos amigos al ver a Natsume. Me fui con mi mascota a la sala donde encontré a mi madre, a Hikaru y a Louis rodeando un vestido sostenido por la primera de color verde esmeralda.

-Gina, ven, este es tu vestido, probatelo en los baños- me dijo Primavera.

-Ufa, no tengo ganas…

-Yo quiero ver a imouto-chan con ese hermoso vestido puesto- opinó Kaname y todos asistieron.

-Ufa, ok…- acepté sin ganas.

Cuando me dirigí al baño Mizu se quedó en la puerta mientras me cambiaba bajo el dicho de que "cualquier lobo podría entrar". Pero tenía un problema…

-Primavera vení!- grité desde adentro el baño.

-NOO! NOSOTROS QUEREMOS VER A ONII-CHAN CON VESTIDO!- exclamaron todos, yo suspiré y salí… cubriéndome en pecho con una mano.

-NO PUEDE SER, TE QUEDA CHICO DE PECHO?

Lo que ocurría era que el cierre del frente no me cerraba y tenía que tener oculto mi gran escote con mi mano mientras con la otra sostenía mi vestido que era largo y ancho. La miradas de mis hermanos se intentaban colar en mis dedos para intentar ver mejor…

-Eso fue de seguro porque te lo probaste vos, y por si no te has dado cuenta después de tantos años… SOS PLANILANDIA!- le espeté a mi madre tratando de ocultar mejor el escote… las miradas de mis hermanos no se movía de este pero no les daba interés por la discuta con mi madre.

-Qué lástima, ya tenía pensado un peinado hermoso…- suspiró Louis.

Después de que me cambiara, con mi madre terminamos con el trato de que me daría plata para comprarme algo para la fiesta.

-Es para que te compres algo para la boda, no quiero que vengas con el traje negro que usaste en mi celebración del año pasado.

Yo me reí y tomé la plata, el año pasado mi madre había sido premiada y en la fiesta yo le salté con un traje negro porque no quería ponerme un vestido… si tan solo ella hubiera sabido lo que yo haría con la plata…

**Ok, hasta acá el capi, perdón por la demora, pero tengo muchas pruebas ****L**

**Se despide **

Gabystart*


	6. fiesta

**Hi ^.^**

**Quisiera dar un mensaje para Raru-sempai:**

**NO PUDE CREER CUANDO VI TU MENSAJE! No me lo esperaba para nada y cuando dijiste que te parecía interesante no dejé de saltar en mi cama y mandar al otro lado de la habitación a Mizu (yo en verdad tengo una gato llamado Mizu) arigato sempai! **

**Ok, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Bro Con no es de mi propiedad, ni yo de nadie porque… A GABY LE HAN DADO UN CALCETÍN, GABY ES LIBRE! :D (gomen, gomen, acabo de ver Harry Potter y ya he encantado a mis hermanos con el hechizo imperius, ahora me traen jugo a la cama XD)**

-Listo, gracias chicos por su ayuda, ya está todo preparado- aprobó la sala mi madre después de casi 4 horas de trabajo.

-Ahh, Primavera, no puedo creer que nos casemos…- suspiró feliz mi nuevo padre abrazando a la mujer.

-Ni yo tampoco- dijimos Primavera y yo al mismo tiempo a lo que ambas reímos.

-Ok, yo ya cumplo con mi parte, ahora te toca a vos- me dijo la pelirroja.

-De que hablas?

-De que yo ya me voy a casar, ahora te toca a vos tener un novio- dicho eso miró de reojo a mis hermanos causando un sonrojo a cada uno pero no pude verlo puesto que me puse a reír.

-Sí, como no, y aun no están casados, todo puede pasar de un día al otro, Rintaro podría ponerse los anteojos, verte y salir corriendo…

-QUE COSA?!- acto seguido yo y mi madre corríamos por toda la sala cuando me acordé de algo.

-Primavera, que pasó con la despedida de soltera?

-Ah, es cierto, a nuestro padre también le teníamos pensado hacer una…- recordó Kaname mirando a los demás integrantes.

-Con que una despedida de soltero, eh?- preguntó acusadoramente Primavera a Rintaro el cual solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa incomoda- en ese caso yo también haré una- dicho eso se cruzó de brazos, se volteó y caminó para la salida- Vamos Gina, tenemos que hacer unas llamadas y comprar todo para la fiesta.

-Ok, yo contrato a los stippers- dije sacando en celular y llamando.

-QUE COSA?!- bramó Rintaro y todos los Asahina, salvo Wataru que solo se preguntó qué era eso.

OoOoOoO

- Rintaro, tranquilo, lo que dijo Gina-chan de seguro era una broma-trataba de consolar Ukyo al nervioso novio- ya sabes cómo es ella…

Los chicos solo se habían dedicado a tomar algunos tragos y comer pizza mientras veían una película "de hombres" puesto que no podían hacer gran cosa al tener a dos menores entre ellos. El pobre Rintaro estaba bastante nervioso y también gran parte de los hermanos a causa de esa broma por parte de la chica.

-Tengo sueño- dijo el menor frotándose un ojo con la mano.

-Ok, vamos a dormir Wataru- lo acompaño Masaomi tomando de la mano al niño y llevándolo a su cama.

-Listo, todos vayan ya mismo por su abrigo- dijo levantándose Tsubaki.

-A donde piensas ir?

-Obviamente a la fiesta de Primavera-sama, no pienso quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada más que beber, tengo que cuidar a mi querida onii-chan.

-No podemos ir a interrumpir su fiesta- apuntó Azusa.

-Y que pasaría si un tipo le empieza a hacer un baile a nuestra hermanita?

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos.

-Listo, andando.

OoOoOoO

-Es aquí- dijo el padre a sus hijos después de caminar unas cuadras hasta llegar a la pequeña casa donde se escuchaba música mescladas con rizas y tenía las luces prendidas.

-No sé si es buena idea…- dijo Natsume a lo todos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Creo que debíamos habernos quedado más con Masaomi para cuidar a Wataru- pensó en voz alta Hikaru, aunque fue ignorado por todos.

Después de acercarse un poco a la casa se escondieron debajo de la ventana para escuchar y asomarse a ver el interior. En este no se veía ningún hombre lo que hiso que a todos se les escapara un suspiro de alivio.

**Dentro de la casa:**

-Ahora tenemos que jugar a verdad o consecuencia!- gritó una de las mujeres que estaba un poco borracha.

-No crees que es un poco infantil Sakura-sama?- le pregunté a la amiga y compañera de mi madre.

-Como puedes decir eso Gina-chan? vos sos joven aún, no sería raro que lo juegues- apuntó Hana, otra amiga de la novia.

-Siii, juguemos- apoyó la noción Nanami.

-Ok, chicas, juguemos- terminó por decir mi madre tomando la última botella de cerveza que se había tomado y colocándola al medio del circulo formado por todas las presentes.

-Yo empiezo- chilló Sakura tomando la botella y haciéndola girar.

-Bueno Nanami-chan… Verdad o consecuencia?

-Consecuencia!- gritó está felizmente.

-Bueno, en ese caso te reto a bailar Footloose!- en la sala todas las mujeres empezaron a gritar y aplaudir, yo no dejaba de reírme, tengo que ir más seguido a las fiestas en las que haya cerveza.

La mujer empezó dándonos la espalda y cuando comenzó la música movía la cadera, luego se le sumaron los pies y finalmente se dio vuelta para zapatear de forma descontrolada mientras todas le gritábamos, reíamos y aplaudíamos. Cuando llega la parte en la que el cantante empieza a gritar junto con el coro ella gira para terminar con la pose de Michael Jackson en la que apunta con el dedo el cielo con las piernas separadas y provocando un estallido de vítores.

**Afuera en las ventanas: **

-Se nota que saben divertirse…- Apuntó Louis seguido de risas contenidas de todos.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya comprobamos que nadie le baila a Gina-chan- sugirió Azusa.

-Sí, yo me iré chicos, mañana será un día largo- anunció Rintaro y se fue caminando.

-Deberíamos hacer igual.

-Pero no sabemos si esas "consecuencias" podrían terminar en un baile más… atrevido- dijo Kaname provocando que las miradas de todos volvieran a la casa… tal vez con un poco más de ansias…

**Dentro de la casa:**

-Me toca- dijo la bailarina tomando la botella y haciéndola girar- Hana, verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad

-Con que celeridad te gustaría pasar un "buena" noche?

-Obviamente con Orlando Bloom!

-Puaj, que asco- opinó mi madre.

-Aww, para ella no hay nadie más lindo que Rintaro- la molesté y ella me tiró una camisa en la cabeza.

-Me toca!- momentos después la apuntada fue Sakura- verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad

-Es cierto que en 3° año besaste al extranjero?- Sakura se puso extremadamente roja

-Aún estás con eso?

-Tenés que responder

-Sí, sí lo hice- cuando dijo eso se puso más colorada y todas aplaudimos.

-ahora yo- la botella giró- Ahh, Gina-chan, verdad o consecuencia?

-Consecuencia

Afuera los hermanos contenían el aliento.

-Te reto a tomar el maquillaje de tu madre junto con la ropa más atrevida que encuentres y te vistas de "mujer provocativa"

-Pan comido- dije con orgullo, a mi no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero no sabía lo que me esperaba…

-Ya Gina-chan, salí de una vez!

Salí con un top negro sin mangas que supuestamente me tendría que llegar bien de largo, pero por culpa de mis pechos este dejaba ver mi ombligo, abajo tenía un short negro con un can-can negro y unos tacones del mismo color y cuando me mostré las chicas me silbaban y aplaudían provocando que me pusiera roja.

**Afuera:**

-…..- todos los hombres tenían las bocas abiertas.

**Dentro:**

-Mí turno y como de da asco tocar esa botella en la que Primavera depositó sus labios te escojo a vos- grité señalándola- consecuencia o consecuencia?

-Ehh!

-Dale decidí

-Esperá que no me decido- dijo con sarcasmo-consecuencia.

Yo ya tenía todo planeado, le susurre lo que tenía que hacer ella y las chicas, asintieron.

-Chicas, me acompañan al baño un minuto, Primavera, Gina, ustedes hagan la consecuencia que ya volvemos- dicho eso Sakura y las demás fueron al baño.

Mi madre tomó el teléfono y…

"Fiesta fiesta, numa numa dey!"

Afuera sonó el celular de Ukyo y todos los chicos se asustaron. Por detrás de ellos estaban las chicas con los brazos cruzados. Lo que ocurrió era que yo al tener los tacones pude ver varios cabellos de colores en la ventana. Estaban muertos.

-Bueno, ahora que hacemos con ellos- preguntó Hana después de tenerlos a todos adentro y encogiéndose en una esquina.

-Porque no lo decidimos en la fiesta?- dije con una cara diabólica a lo que los chicos se asustaron y las chicas sonrieron- déjenmelo todo a mí, yo me encargaré mañana, y ustedes- miré a los chicos- será mejor que vallan casa si no quieren morir…

Momentos después todos estaban en la casa sin aliento y con miedo de lo que ocurriría mañana.

**Ok, acá termina el capi**

**Por cierto…. Lo que pasó en el capi fue más o menos lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de mi madre en realidad y por ello ya no he usado un top en muuucho tiempo /**

**Se despide**

Gabystart*


	7. Él

**Hi ^.^**

**Gomen gomen gomen gomen :´(**

**En serio gomen, sé que las hice esperar mucho y lo lamento, pero tengo mis motivos: me tuve que mudar temporalmente debido al trabajo de mi madre y en el departamento no hay internet puesto que solo estaremos un mes. Pero no se preocupen porque tengo mis amigos que me prestaran amablemente su internet ^^**

** -MENTIRA! GABY NOS TIENE ENCERRADOS EN EL SOTANO Y NOS ROBA EL INTERNET Y LA COMIDA; LLAMEN A LA POLICIAAA**

** -silencio! Y como saliste? *toma una soga de quién sabe dónde, lo envuelve en ella y lo lanza al sótano*- emmm, ignoren eso XD**

**Ok, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Bro Con no es de mi propiedad, solo esta historia que está basada en mi loca vida… aunque no tenga a esos sexis hermanos **

Me desperté y vi la hora, era muy temprano y mi madre aún estaba dormida en el sillón junto con Sakura así que decidí levantarme del montón de sabanas donde dormía sin despertar a las demás amigas de Primavera que descansaban en colchones y sabanas. Puse una alarma que sonara en 45 minutos para que empezaran a vestirse y arreglarse sin apurones y, después de acomodar un poco la sala, vestirme y dejar una nota a mi madre diciendo que me iría a comprar la ropa para la boda, salí de la casa.

Caminé por un largo tiempo hasta llegar a la tienda donde compraría todo.

**-****Ohayougozaimasu- saludé al vendedor con una pequeña reverencia- soy Shimizu Gina, ya tiene lo que le encargué ayer?**

**- Ohayou- contestó mi saludo el vendedor que era un anciano con anteojos y bigote- Ah, sí si, ya tengo preparado tu encargo, debo admitir que me resultó un poco difícil hacerlo, puesto que el diseño no estaba pensado para alguien…**

**-Sí, lo entiendo- le dije sonriendo.**

**-De acuerdo, quiere probárselo por favor?**

**-Hai**

**Entre a los vestuarios y después de vestirme y hacerme unas medidas, el vendedor me dejó marchar. Pero antes de ir a la residencia tenía que comprar las cosas para "el castigo" de los chicos. Entré a una tienda y compré unas orejas y unas colas de gato pensando en el color de pelo de cada uno. Puff, si por mí fuera los haría usar un traje de lolita y bailar "Popi Popi" en medio del salón, pero mi madre me avisó de que habría mucha gente relacionada con el trabajo de ella y Rintaro así que no sería conveniente que los humillara mucho, adiós baile sensual de lolita TTwTT.**

Una vez comprado todo caminé a la casa y no encontré a nadie, de seguro ya habrán ido al salón, eso significaba que tenía que darme prisa. Lancé las bolsas en un sillón sin ver y justo cuando me voltee escuché un quejido.

-Oye, baka, mira lo que haces…-eso me lo reprochó un chico de pelo castaño que estaba acostado en el sillón con mis bolsas en su estomago- quién sos? La novia de alguien?

-Eh? NO! No, para nada…

-No sé como entraste, pero, crees que conseguirás algo si haces esto?

-Eh? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que decís, yo me mudé hace unos días…

-Oh! La hija de la esposa de Rintaro!- exclamó incorporándose a lo que yo asentí. Luego se colocó al frente mío y dijo- Sos muy linda, pero luces como si no fuera muy inteligente. Más bien sos baka- eso me desconcertó, que le pasa? Como puede tratarme así si ni siquiera le hice nada?

-Pues yo creo que el más baka aquí sos vos, puesto que te duermes en el sillón faltando poco para la boda e intentas molestarme para ocultar esa enorme mancha de baba que tienes en el pecho.

-Eh? Que mancha?- cuando bajo la mirada yo le hice la broma del golpe en la nariz con el dedo índice y me reí.

-Adiós Sr Baba-san, tengo que cambiarme para la fiesta- tomé las bolsas y subí por las escalera mientras me reía por lo bajo.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme y despertar a Mizu, fui abajo y no encontré al idol, posiblemente tomó en cuente mi aviso de la boda y se fue. Miré la hora: faltaba 1 hora para la ceremonia en la iglesia.

-Me pregunto si él vendrá…

-De seguro que vendrá, o no te prometió bailar con vos?- me dio esperanzas Mizu

-Hai! De seguro que le gustará como estoy vestida- contesté feliz- aún tenemos tiempo, no te gustaría dar una vuelta por ahí? Porque si vamos temprano de seguro nos harán trabajar.

-Hai!- respondió Mizu saltando a mi hombro- pero no crees que llamarás mucho la atención así?

-Neeeh, ni que me importara. Te parece ir al parque de diversiones del que me hablo Waru-kun? Te compraré un helado de vainilla.

-Sí, sí, helado, helado!

Fuimos caminando para el parque y sí, la gente me miraba mucho pero yo les saludaba y hasta me saque una foto con 2 niños y su madre. No pude subirme a muchos juegos puesto que se me iba a arrugar la ropa pero la pasé bien y Mizu, como no podía subir a ninguno, me esperaba afuera con su helado de vainilla, le terminé comprando como 5 en 1 hora… ¡1 HORA!

-Se me hace tarde!

Corrí. Corrí. Y corrí. Hasta llegar a la iglesia que ya estaba bastante llena de gente tanto dentro como afuera. Me escabullí por detrás y entré en la puerta que daba al lugar donde se guardaban las velas y demás objetos de la iglesia para acceder a la parte donde estaría mi madre. Cuando estaba por llegar escuché unas voces.

-Entonces que piensas de ella, Subaru?- ese era la voz de Tsubaki.

-Que pienso de ella?- esta vez era Subaru el que hablaba. Sé que está mal escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero me quedé en mi lugar sin poder moverme y seguí escuchando, porque hacia eso? Si nunca me había importado lo que los otros pensaran…

-Así que no puedes decir nada! Ves? Sí te interesa después de todo!

-Estoy diciendo que no es así!

-Entonces, como es?

-Para serte sincero, es molesto! Siempre hemos sido nosotros pero de repente llega una chica! Desde que llegó tengo que tener cuidado en el baño, y no me puedo quitar le camisa cuando entreno- "con que eso piensa…" Mizu me miraba con compasión y odio a los demás

Salí de mi escondite y de repente todo quedó en silencio. En el lugar estaban Kaname, Azusa, Tsubaki y obviamente Subaru. Todos me miraban sorprendidos y con un poco de miedo al haber yo presenciado ese dialogo.

-Subaru…- este se puso rígido al escuchar su nombre- Si tanto te molesta que yo te pueda ver sin camisa, no te preocupes, ni siquiera tengo interés en hacerlo puesto que, de seguro,- lo miré de arriba a abajo- no tendrás nada que me interese ver.

Dicho eso seguí mi camino.

Cuando por fin llegué al lugar de donde provenía la voz de mi madre sonreí, tomé aire y entré.

-Hi ^.^

-Gina! Por fin lle…

-TADAN!

-QUE HACÉS DE TRAJE! NO TE DIJE QUE NO USARAS UNO?

-Corrección: vos dijiste que no usara el traje negro, así que me compré uno blanco- y así era, tenía un traje banco en el cual tuve que gastar un poco de más por los arreglos de la camisa y el saco. Las chicas empezaron a reír y después de un rato mi madre las acompañó.

-Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, al menos ese es más lindo que el anterior.

-Primavera, te ves más tolerable a la vista humana!

-Eso es un cumplido?

-El mejor que escucharás de mi en toooda tu vida.

-Mira, será mejor que tomes asiento en la iglesia antes de que…

No tuvo que decir más, salí de allí y me dirigí a la iglesia. Pero antes de llegar me encontré con Louis, Iori, Yusuke, Masaomi, Ukyo, Waru-kun, Natume y Fuuto.

-Onii-chan!

-Waru-kun! Te ves como todo un caballero!

-Gracias! Y vos…

-Te ves muy elegante- lo rescató Iori.

-Porque viniste de traje?- me preguntó Yusuke

-Porque no me gustan los vestidos, a demás, quería molestar a mi madre XD-justo en ese momento me acordé de las bolsas- Ahhh, y por cierto… ya tengo su castigo…- los chicos se ruborizaron y bajaron la mirada.

-Que castigo?- quiso saber Masaomi.

-Uno que tus queridos hermanos se ganaron por ser los peores ninjas del mundo- le di la bolsa a Ukyo- se lo tendrán que poner mientras reparten los souvenirs.

-QUEEE?- gritaron todos una vez que Ukyo sacó las orejas de Tsubaki.

-Ya me escucharon, o acaso quieren que les diga a todos los invitados sobre su mal entrenamiento chunin?

-N-no, cl-claro que lo haremos, verdad chicos?- preguntó Ukyo y los demás castigados lo afirmaron con nerviosismo. Y en eso llegaron Azusa y Tsubaki.

-Yo ayudo también! Quiero ponerme unas ojeras de neko-chan!- exclamó Waru-Kun.

-Sí, usa las mías Wataru- quiso salvarse Natsume.

-Ah, no, yo compré unas aparte para Waru-kun ya que sabía que iba a querer ponerse unas. De esta no te salves Patovica.

-Que es "Patovica"- me preguntó.

-Neeh, que flojera explicarlo, si querés saberlo, fijate en el capítulo 5.

Él me miró confundido pero de repente Tsubaki gritó.

-Ehhh! Natsu-nii también tiene sobrenombre? Nee nee, yo también quiero uno de Gina-chan- se quejó haciéndome ojos de perrito.

-No es el único, Fuuto también tiene uno- pensé en voz alta mirando el techo y cuando bajé la vista vi a Tsubaki deprimido en un rincón oscuro- E-ehh, Tsubaki?

-Fuuto tiene un sobrenombre y a él apenas lo conociste- dijo deprimiéndose más y oscureciendo más la esquina.

-Es porque yo soy mejor que vos- dijo Fuuto provocandolo.

-Ja, no te creas gran cosa Sr Baba-san.

-Ese es mi sobrenombre?- todos empezaron a reír hasta que acordamos ir a la iglesia.

-Gigu-chan, no te gustaría que te hiciera un peinado?- me preguntó Louis y me tomó del brazo sin esperar respuesta para arrastrarme al baño.

-O-oye! Chotto matte!

-Tranquila, soy un profesional- dicho eso tomó a Mizu de mi hombro y lo depositó en el lavado, desde cuando Mizu reacciona tan bien con uno de mis hermanos?

Una vez que el terminó tenía una hermosa media colita y mi flequillo estaba desviado a un lado y sostenido con un lindo pasador con una mariposa verde.

-Es un regalo de bienvenida a la familia- me dijo Louis.

-Louis… arigato- estaba muy feliz, por fin podía ver que a alguien de mi familia me aceptaba. Me incorporé y lo abracé, el se había puesto rojo, aunque obviamente no lo vi, y luego me abrasó también.

-Tenemos que irnos- me susurró en el oído. Después de hacer durar unos pocos segundos más el abrazo, nos separamos, tomé a Mizu y caminamos hasta ubicarnos en unos asientos juntos con los demás Asahina… aunque no estaba Subaru…

Concurrida la ceremonia, nos dirigimos todos los invitados al salón. Le habían puesto unas luces que quedaban bastante bien, y en el fondo se podía ver la enorme torta blanca junto con los souvenirs de luna y sol. Primero empezó el vals de los novios y luego de un rato se unieron una pareja y otra, cada una de ellas era bienvenida a la pista con un aplauso.

-Quieres bailar?

Me voltee con la esperanza de que fuera Él, pero resultó ser Iori. Se encontraba con una sonrisa radiante y eso hiso que sonriera antes de aceptar. Cuando ingresamos al círculo nos aplaudieron con un poco más de entusiasmo ya que éramos los primeros jóvenes. Iori bailaba muy bien, los movimientos que hacia eran tranquilos y suaves, me recordaban a las películas de la Cenicienta.

Alrededor se encontraban los demás hermanos que nos veían con caras… un poco serias.

-Qué raro, Iori con sus bailes para aparentar ser un príncipe- dijo secamente Tsubaki.

-No deberías quejarte tanto, al menos nosotros tenemos una buena vista de ese traje blanco de imouto-chan- remarcó Kaname… y todos clavaron sus miradas en "el hermoso pantalón blanco"

Cuando Iori me dio una vuelva más me acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en la mía, yo cerré los ojos, el perfume que tenía me relajaba y me hacía recordar a un campo de flores.

-Mi perfume- me susurro leyendo mi mente- tiene mayormente Ambrosía, que en el lenguaje de las floras significa "la vuelta del amor"….- justo en ese momento terminó el baile y tuvimos que separarnos.

-Gracias por bailar conmigo Iori, me gustó mucho- le dije sonriendo y él se sonrojo.

-L-lo mismo digo, Gina-chan.

Después de transcurrida parte de la fiesta yo estaba un poco mareada por el calor así que decidí irme un momento afuera a respirar un poco y en eso me topo con Ukyo. Él estaba de espaldas a mí mirando el cielo sin nubes. Yo me acerqué a su lado.

-Hola, Ukyo.

-Hola, Gina-chan.

-Hoy pasaron muchas cosas, no? Aún suelo despertarme pensando que estoy sola en el departamento de EE. UU.

-Debió ser duro para vos el estar sola y no tener a nadie que te ayudara.

-La verdad es que aun habiendo pasado unos pocos días ya ciento que eso fuera muy lejano.

-Sabes, desde que viniste pienso que la casa se ha vuelto más desordenada…- yo no pude evitar bajar la mirada, lo único que hacía era molestar- pero…- se volteó para verme y yo levanté mis ojos hasta dar con los suyos de color azul- creo que este es un desorden que me agrada.

Yo me quedé viéndolo sin saber que decir y él volvió a ver el cielo.

-Cuando estás con nosotros siento que hay cierta alegría alrededor y un ambiente familiar más fuerte, aún más fuerte de lo que puedo darme cuenta. Me alegra de que una persona tan amable y fuerte como vos sea ahora parte de nosotros… parte de mí… Arigato Gina-chan.

-No- le dije negando con la cabeza y colocándome en frente suyo- arigato, por aceptarme en tu familia; no hay nada más que quiera que tener a mi lado a un hombre como vos, Ukyo, hontoni arigato- dicho eso Ukyo se acomodó los anteojos un poco nervioso y yo le sonreí para luego abrazarlo.

Después de esa charla Ukyo entró a la sala rojo por el abrazo, pero no pude verle la cara ya que la disimuló mirando para otro lado, la verdad es que estaba extremadamente feliz por la frase: "tener a mi lado a un hombre como vos".

Yo seguí caminando un poco hasta el pequeño jardín con flores y, junto a la fuente, vi a Subaru sentado con la cabeza abajo. No pude evitar sentirme mal por lo que dije, así que me acerque a él.

-Gomen, lo que dije estubo mal- me disculpé y el pelinegro levantó la vista con asombro- y me disculpo también por espiar.

-No!- él se incorporó y yo me sobresalté pensando que estaba enojado, pero no fue así, por poco creí que me iba a hacer bolita e intentar encestar conmigo al tacho de basura XD- el que debe disculparse soy yo- tomó un poco de aire e inclinado su cabeza dijo- gomen! Nunca he pensado que sos una molestia, yo la verdad…- él se detuvo como para pensar lo que diría y pareció que se acobardó- lo siento, por favor créeme cuando digo que no me molestas…- yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, Subaru se relajó y mostró una sonrisa también- t-te veré más tarde- luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Decidí entrar al salón y había muchas chicas en el centro de este, se estaba por lanzar el ramo de flores.

-Gina! Vení!- me ordenó mi madre, cuando va a dejar de molestarme con lo de tener novio? Aún así, me uní al grupo. Del otro lado estaban mis hermanos con unas miradas de diversión.

Primavera lanzo el ramo y este voló sobre mi cabeza, hoy me salvé! Pero este terminó en las manos de un hombre de pelo negro y plateado.

Era Él.

Me miró con una sonrisa y se acercó caminando hacia mí.

-Bueno, creo que casarnos es un poco apurado, pero que te parece bailar un poco?- yo le sonreí

-Claro, Sam

**Ok, hasta acá el capi.**

**Que les pareció? **

** Lo hice más largo de lo normal para poder recompensar el tiempo de espera; así que espero que piensen que valió la pena ^.^ **

**Quién será ese Sam? Cómo reaccionarán los hermanos? Léanlo en el siguiente cap :3**

**Se despide.**

Gabystart*


	8. baile

**Hi ^.^**

**Cómo están, minas? Yo muy feliz porque a ****I LOVE YOU zero 4Ever le gustó mi fic. Bienvenida a la familia ^.^** **Para aclarar:** *****escriba su sensual texto aquí*** = se habla en inglés** #escriba su sensual texto aquí# **= se habla en español** **Y si no tiene nada es en japonés.** **Y un mensaje para ****Guest:** **:D** **Ok, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.** **Bro Com no es de mi propiedad, sino de su propios dueños (son unos genios)** ***A ****Atsuko Kanase, Takeshi Mizuno y a Ukyo les gusta esto***

-*Noo, yo quiero bailar primero con Gina!*- gritó una chica de pelo rubio largo y ojos celestes que llevaba un vestido lila -*oye Sam! Eso de salir corriendo y dejarme para poder bailar con mi hermana fue muy cruel*

-*Ya, Valerie, bailaré con vos*- la calmé yo para luego dirigirme a mi amigo-* y vos no tendrías que dejar sola a tu prima*

-*Eso le pasa por ser tan lenta*- se encogió de hombros y luego se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído- #no quiero incomodarte ni nada, pero allá en la mesa hay como una docena de hombres que, o la comida está mala, o que nos observan molestos#

-#Eh? Ah! Ellos son mis nuevos hermanos#- le contesté feliz ignorando lo último y él levantó una ceja asombrado.

-*Que? Que? De qué están hablando? Odio cuando hablan en español!*- se quejaba la rubia.

-*Nada, nada. Por cierto, dónde están mi primo y mi tío?*- pregunté.

-*Con el auto, tuvimos muchos problemas con encontrar el salón*- me explicó mi hermanita- *Oye Gina, vos me dijiste que tenías hermanos, donde están?*

-*Por allá, vengan, se los presento, aunque primero vallamos por mi primo y mi tío*

-#No hará falta, acá estamos#- en la sala entraron un chico de pelo negro y ojos oscuros junto a otro hombre con las mismas características.

-#Alex#- abracé al chico-#tío Ezequiel#- abracé al hombre- #que bueno es verlos de nuevo, hace mucho que no nos veíamos#

-#Hermano#- esa Primavera que se había unido al grupo- #que gusto es verte de nuevo, y a ustedes también, Alex, Valerie, Sam#

-*Que? Ya dejen de hablar en español que no entiendo nada!*- se quejó Valerie y todos nos reímos.

**En la mesa con cara de que la comida está mala:**

-Quién será ese que le anda susurrando cosas a mi onii-chan en el oído?- preguntaba molesto Tsubaki.

-Pues parecen amigos de Primavera-sama- apuntó Azusa ocultando perfectamente los mismos sentimientos de su gemelo.

-Oigan, y quién será esa chica de lila? Me recuerda a alguien, aunque no se bien de donde- pensó Hikaru.

-No lo sé, pero ese chico con el ramo de flores me cae mal- declaró Yusuke.

-Les informo que él no es el único que habla con Gina-chan…- dijo Masaomi un poco divertido con las reacciones de sus hermanos… aunque algo le molestaba a él también…

**En el medio del salón estorbando a la gente que quiere bailar:**

-*Como han estado Valerie, Sam, en la casa de Ezequiel? Disculpen que ya no pueda cuidarlos*- se disculpó mi madre.

-*Muy bien! Alex me enseño a tocar la batería!*

-*Claro, después de que yo le enseñara*- alardeé yo colocando mis manos en mi cintura y sacando el pecho.

-*Si tuvieras tiempo para enseñarle vos no tendría que haberle enseñado yo*

-*Claaaro, como si a vos no te hubiera gustado pasar horas a solas con Valerie ;D*

-*T-te equivocas!- gritaron los dos con la cara roja*

-#Yo quisiera pasar horas a solas con Gigu#- me susurró Sam en el oído y yo me reí.

**En la mesa con ojos de yanderes:**

-No creen que deberíamos ir a "saludar"- apuntó Kaname con clara intenciones de querer interrumpir.

-Creeme que ganas no me faltan, pero ya hay mucha gente en la pista y sería molesto que nosotros nos metiéramos- observó molesto Ukyo por el no poder hacer nada.

-Oigan, se me acaba de ocurrir algo…- susurró Tsubaki.

**Parados como idiotas en el medio mientras las parejas bailaban alrededor para esquivarlos:**

-*Primavera, que bueno es que te cases por fin, puedo ver al novio?*- preguntó mi tío.

-*Claro, está por allá*- dicho eso se fueron ambos por Rintaro.

-*Bueno, porque no sacas a bailar a Alex, prima? Así pagas por las clases de batería- preguntó Sam a la misma.

-*E-em… bu-bueno, solo si Alex quiere…- yo empujé a mi primo y antes de que reaccionaran Sam exclamó.

-*Bueno gente, yo voy a bailar con Gigu mientras ustedes bailan o conocen a los hermanos que ya parecen que no les agrada ver su hermoso traje sin danzar*- dicho eso me tomó del brazo y sin prestar ninguno de los dos atención a los reproches de Valerie (Alex no tenía ningún problema en que nos fuéramos XD) ni a las miradas de mis hermanos ni a nada, nos situamos en el medio del salón.

**En la mesa haciendo una ronda con los ojos brillantes:**

-Entonces, entendieron?- preguntó Tsubaki una vez más al grupo.

-Hai- respondieron todos los integrantes, ni Azusa, ni Ukyo, ni ninguno de los mayores entendían porqué ni estaban seguros de la razón por la que hacían lo que el gemelo quería, pero era mejor que se hiciera algo con ese extraño hombre que se había acercado a su hermanita, parecía sospechoso.

-Tsubaki, como era que se llamaba esa canción?- preguntó Waru-kun antes de unirse a Yusuke para ir a lo del DJ.

Este le susurró algo al niño que asintió con la cabeza para ir corriendo con su hermano. Ya todo iba yendo como se lo tenía planeado, solo faltaban las posiciones…

**En la pista bailando algo que se parecía al baile de la gallinita mutante que se comió a la Macarena que solo quería darle alegría a su cuerpo y abrazados:**

-#Sam… que bueno es que hallas venido, creí que con todo el trabajo de venir a mudarte acá no ibas a poder…#- yo lo abracé y coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho, él me abrazaba de forma cariñosa y con una mano me acariciaba la cabeza.

-#Te lo prometí, o no?- yo sonreí- aunque tenga miles de cosas, siempre tengo tiempo para vos, Gigu, como vos siempre me ayudabas a mí y a Valerie de chicos con lo de nuestros padres…#

La cosa era que los padres de Sam murieron cuando tenía 6 por un accidente de auto en Argentina y se fue a vivir con su tía, la madre de Valerie, en Inglaterra. Ella era una gran amiga de mi madre y se había embarazado sin casarse por un novio que la dejó; pero ella siguió para cuidar a los dos niños. Ambos venían seguido a la casa de mi tío que también era conocido y prácticamente crecimos juntos. Con la niña hice un vinculo tan fuerte que prácticamente parecemos hermanas, y le decimos a la gente que lo somos, aunque no de sangre. Con Sam… bueno, eso se los diré más adelante. La cuestión es que luego de transcurrido un tiempo, la mamá de Valerie enfermó y terminó perdiendo la vida. Con ello Primavera recapacitó sobre dejarme sola e insistió con el acompañarla en sus viajes y cuidar a los chicos hasta que cumplieran edad. Yo los apoyaba puesto que para mí son lo más importante…

-#Porque no hablamos de otra cosa?#- quise cambiar de tema- #que tal todo con tu casa? Ya te has ido a emborrachar puesto que ya tienes 18?#- él se rió y levantó la vista como para focalizarse en el tema.

-#No, aun no, y la verdad es que he tenido unos inconvenientes con el traslado, por eso no fui al parque, lo siento#

-#Jajaja, no te preocupes, yo me dormí#

-#Conque pensabas dejarme clavado, eh?#- él se apartó un poco y yo levanté la mirada con una sonrisa inocente- #ahora por eso, tendrás que pagar las consecuencias#- acercó su cara a la mía con intenciones de incomodarme, pero no le funcionó, la vergüenza era algo que no tenía significado con él- #y… YA!#- me inclinó como hacen las parejas de baile, cosa que odio con todo el alma.

-#Kya! SAM, SUBIME!#- grité abrazándolo más para no caerme.

Justo en ese momento la música se interrumpió y empezó a sonar "Old time rock and roll" a todo volumen. Yo miré a Sam con una cara entre confundida y divertida y él me contesto con la misma expresión sumado a un levantamiento de hombros. En la sala se empezaban a sumar muchas parejas adultas en las cuales las mujeres en su mayoría eran las que arrastraban a los hombres para bailar. Yo me aparté un poco de mi acompañante para intentar ver a mi madre y en eso alguien me toma de mi mano y jala.

-Onii-chan, bailemos!- ese era Waru-kun que me zarandeaba las manos al compás de la música, yo me reí e intenté mover mis pies para que él me siguiera. Justo en una parte mi hermanito toma mi mano y gira alrededor mío haciéndome girar y chocar con alguien.

-Mi turno- ese era Masaomi que me veía divertido y yo me reí de nuevo. Con él era más fácil bailar y me resultaban graciosas las caras que hacía cuando cantaba. También me hizo girar y esta vez me di con Natsume.

-Hola, Gina.

-Noooo, vos bailas esto?- pregunté divertida.

-La verdad es que no, pero pensé que me podrías enseñar…- él me miró con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y yo le enseñé como pude. No se movía lo suficientemente rápido, aunque se lo veía muy concentrado en intentar hacerlo bien y llegado un momento, otra vuelta y con Hikaru.

-Konbanwa, Gina-chan. He notado que no hemos hablado mucho… (N/A: mejor dicho, mi hermanita lo notó XD gomen, fan de Hikaru :'D)

-Sí, yo también lo noté (N/A: chicas, no mientan, es malo mentir XD) por cierto, tengo la curiosidad de saber porque te vistes así…

-Ah, de eso… pues, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, yo de lo que quería hablar es: ese chico…

-AH! SAM! LO DEJÉ CLAVADO! Gracias Hikaru por hacerme acordar!- lo dejé ahí en la pista junto con Tsubaki que estaba a punto de tomar su turno… de la nada dirigió una mirada acecina al bailarín…

Corrí a fuera del salón pasando de lado a mis hermanos y fui al patio. Ya se había hecho de noche y estaba refrescando, de haber ido con ese vestido verde me estaría congelando; tomé el cuello de mi saco para abrigarme y seguí. Justo lo vi en la fuente sentado y me senté junto a él.

-#Perdón, te dejé clavado#

-#Jajaja, no te preocupes, ellos eran tus hermanos, no? Está toda bien, son muy animados#

-#Sí, son los mejores#- contesté sonriendo y mirando el cielo, ya se podían ver las estrellas.

-Gigu…- yo me voltee para verlo y me miró con una cara un poco seria.

-#Que pasa?#

-#Yo… Bueno, yo… Tengo que decirte algo…#

En ese momento llega Fuuto con una cara bastante enojada y me agarra del brazo jalándome de Sam y me pone detrás de él.

-No sé quién sos, pero si sigues molestando a mi onii-chan, te irá muy mal.

Yo no sabía qué le pasaba, si lo único que hizo fue molestarme a mí y a sus hermanos en lo que llevo conociéndolo, y eso que no fue más que unas pocas horas. La cuestión es que después de la escena, Fuuto me llevó a lo que yo creí que sería de nuevo al salón, pero justo un poco antes me movió bruscamente a un lado desgarrando un poco de mi chaqueta y colocándome en la pared.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE CARAJO TE PASA?! PARA COLMO QUE LE GRITAS A MI AMIGO, ME ROMPES LA…!

-URUSAI!- gritó mi hermano- no permitiré que ese idiota se meta con vos! Ni él ni nadie!

-Que te importa con quién me meto o no! Vos no sos nadie para decirme con quién me tengo que juntar, ni siquiera sos mayor que yo!- dicho eso le aparté el brazo que estaba al lado de mi cara de un manotazo e intenté irme, pero él me había tomado del brazo. Yo, ya muy molesta, le hice una llave de judo y lo dejé en el piso sosteniéndole el brazo de forma en la que si yo empujaba un poco, se lo quebraría.

-Me seguís molestando…- en ese momento me detuve, no, no quiero que pase nada en la fiesta, calmate Gina, calmate. Lo solté y me fui.

Me dirigí al salón. Pensé que estuvo mal dejarlo tirado en el piso, pero aún así no fui a ayudarlo. Tenía que calmarme un poco.

La verdad es que, al vivir casi siempre sola, tuve que tomar unas clases de defensa. Aunque eso no signifique que sepa controlar totalmente bien mi fuerza… ah, y también por eso…

-#Gina, donde estabas?#- me preguntó Alex.

-#Eh? Ah! Afuera, larga historia.#

-#Che, en serio vas a hacer lo que me dijiste…?#

-#Ah! Cierto, gracias por hacerme acordar!#-salí corriendo para ir a lo del DJ. A mi espalda pude escuchar a mi primo reírse, esto va a ser muy divertido.

Corrí por la pista y pude ver a Valerie bailar con Rintaro. También vi a Alex que iba por Primavera. Perfecto.

Cuando llegué a lo del DJ, le susurré medio a los gritos la canción que quería y este asintió con una sonrisa. Luego me dio el micrófono y fui por mi sombrero que lo había comprado junto con las orejas para agitarlo en señal al DJ y a Alex. Ambos asistieron y empezó la música.

_Another day has gone  
>I'm still all alone<br>How could this be  
>You're not here with me<br>You never said goodbye  
>Someone tell me why<br>Did you have to go  
>And leave my world so cold<em>

En esas frases yo me había quedado en mi sitio con mi pulgar en el bolcillo izquierdo golpeándome la pierna con los demás dedos al compás de la música. Las parejas se habían hecho a un lado con unas sonrisas que yo intentaba no imitar. En todo ese tiempo estaba viendo a mi madre que tenía la sonrisa más grande de todas.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
>How did love slip away<br>Something whispers in my ear and says  
>That you are not alone<br>For I am here with you  
>Though you're far away<br>I am here to stay_

Con esto me fui acercando a mi madre hasta que Alex me la entregó.

_But you are not alone  
>For I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<br>But you are not alone_

Bailé con ella mientras se reía un poco y yo también, creo que le gustó mucho la sorpresa, bueno, era de esperar, siempre le ha gustado la canción "You are not alone" de Michael Jackson. Cuando terminó la canción todos nos aplaudieron y mi madre me abrazó fuertemente. Aunque eso no era todo…

-DJ!- grité

-Que? Hay otra canción?- preguntó mi madre- acordate de que ya casi termina la fiesta

-Lo sé- dije con una cara maliciosa mirando a mis hermanos- Muchas gracias por venir!- grité con el micrófono- ya es hora de que la fiesta termine, y con ello, no se olviden de sus souvenirs!

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando empezó a sonar "Conga" de Gloria Estefan. Aún con exigencias de que eso no era parte del trato y amenazas mías, lo terminaron haciendo cuando Waru-kun se había puesto las orejas junto con la cola y agarrado uno de los recuerdos. Se veían tan kawais! Cuando todo terminó vi a Sam que se me acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla de despedida y luego marcharse mientras lo despedía con mi mano… mis hermanos parecían un poco serios, aunque no me importó. Luego se fueron mi primo, mi tío y Valerie que habían tenido una larga charla con los Asahina, creo que se llevaron bien.

-Bueno, Gina- me llamó Primavera- será mejor que te vayas a casa a dormir, mañana es tu primer día de clases!

**Bueno, hasta acá el capi, quise hacerlo largo para terminar con la fiesta de una vez XD**

**Que pasará mañana en el primer día de clase? Que quería decir Sam? Aprenderá Natsume a bailar? **

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capi.**

**Se despide.**

Gabystart*


	9. subte

**Hi ^.^**

**Lo sé, me he estado demorando mucho con los capis, pero entiendan: fin de año, exámenes, mi madre que me amenaza de que si me llevo matemática me asesinará cruelmente, ya saben, lo normal.**

**Ah! Y un mensaje para Raru-sempai:**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, me hace feliz que a mi sempai le gusta mi historia ^.^ Ah! Y si voy a poner más a Ukyo, no sooolamente por vos sempai (aunque en parte sí XD), sino que a mi hermanita "Valerie" también le gusta Ukyo y ya me está hartando con que lo ponga XD**

**Ok, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Bro Con no es de mi propiedad, solo los uso a los hermanos (excepto a Ukyo que no lo uso para molestar a mi hermana XD…y a Hikaru porque me olvidé XD) para aprender a escribir "asesina" sin errores de ortografía X´D**

Mi alarma sonó, eran las 6:00 y a eso de las 7:30 tenía que estar en el colegio. Que baka, con solo 15 minutos me alcanzaba para cambiarme y en unos 15 más ya estaba en el colegio gracias a que la estación del subte está cerca de casa. En consecuencia, me volví a dormir. Mal hecho. Muy mal hecho.

-Gina-chan! Ya te levantaste? Estás llegando tarde!- ese era mi hermano Ukyo que gritaba y tocaba mi puerta con el puño.

Bostecé, que había dicho? Miré el reloj, 7:10… ¡¿QUE?! Estoy llegando tarde!

Me cambié a la velocidad de la luz y salí corriendo atropellando a Ukyo y quedándome en el piso arriba del abogado que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Este no es momento para escenas románticas, llego tarde!- grité y me levanté rápidamente para bajar al comedor dejando a Ukyo en el piso.

-**Ohayo Gina-chan- me saludó Azusa.**

**-Sí, hola, me voy, llego tarde!- tomé un pan con dulce de la mesa y casi me ahogo bebiendo un vaso con leche y salí a lo apurada de la casa.**

**-O-Oye, esperame que yo también voy con vos!- me gritó Yusuke cuando yo ya salía de la residencia- además, vos sabes dónde queda el subte?- me cuestionó mi hermano.**

**-Ah, touche- respondí yo a lo que ambos reímos- apurate que llegamos tarde, no quiero que en mi primer día me regañen, ya pasó antes y no fue bonito.**

**Lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé para que corriéramos pero algo que yo no podía ver era su cara más roja que su propio pelo.**

**Cuando llegamos al subte él me dio su tarjeta puesto que yo no tenía la mía aún. Pero yo, al no haber subido nunca a un subte, no sabía que tenía que pasarla en una ranura.**

**-Dejame a mí- me dijo mi hermano tomando la tarjeta de mi mano.**

**-No! Yo puedo- se la arrebaté.**

**-Pero que haces? no es así, es por el otro lado.**

**-Ah, bueno.**

**-Está al revés! Damela de una vez que ya se está formando una cola.**

**-Que no! Mira! Ya está, ves, aprendo rápido- le saqué la lengua en señal de triunfo.**

**-Bueno, felicitaciones, acá está tu premio, ahora damela para que pase yo!**

**-No, yo lo hago.**

Cuando la hice pasar otra vez para que Yusuke pasara un chico que estaba malhumorado y con apuros lo empujó dejándonos muy cerca; de haber sido yo más alta o Yusuke más bajo, nuestros labios…

-Pueden caminar de una vez!

Llegó el subte y nos subimos, estaba muy lleno de gente y no tuvimos otra que quedar arrinconados en una esquina.

-Gomen, de no haberme dormido no estaríamos tan apretados- me disculpé con el pelirrojo.

-N-no tenés que disculparte por nada, en esta hora suelen estar llenos hasta que pasan las 9:00- me contestó un poco colorado y desviando la mirada para otro lado- además, yo también me dormí…- me dijo para tranquilizarme en lo que yo me reí- O-oye! Porqué te reís, si vos atropellaste a media familia cuando salías!

-Oye! No es mi culpa que se metan en mi camino cuando cambio a modo "llego tarde"- eso hiso que ambos riéramos.

En el transcurso del viaje no hablamos mucho. No sé que le pasaba a Yusuke, pero no dejó de estar sonrojado ni de dejar que nadie se me acercara; eso será "un hermano sobreprotector"? con esa idea se me hiso una sonrisa que duró todo el trayecto.

-Ya llegamos- me avisó mi hermano cuando varias personas con el mismo uniforme que nosotros bajaban por las salidas.

-No quiero.

-Qué pasa?

-No quiero bajar, no quiero que cuando entre al aula me vean como un alíen y me encierren en un circulo mientras me hacen un millón de preguntas- bajé la mirada apenada, no puedo creer que siga avergonzándome cada vez que cambio de colegio.

-No te preocupes- me dijo mi hermano mirando para otro lado un poco sonrojado mientras me colocaba una de sus manos en mi cabeza- no dejaré que te encierren en ningún circulo, así que tranquilízate y vamos- me tomó de la mano y bajamos un poco corriendo. Yo tenía una sonrisa por lo que acababa de decir, al fin tengo un hermano sobreprotector.

-Ok. No lo puedo creer, llegamos 5 minutos temprano- anunció mi hermano cuando, apoyados en nuestras rodillas y sin aire por la carrera, llegamos a la entrada del edificio- bueno, primero tenemos la bandera y luego vamos a los salones; vos tendrías que ir a dirección para que te den los horarios, mira, es derecho hasta llegar al kiosco, luego a la derecha…- me siguió explicando cómo llegar, acercándose mucho a mí lo que lo hacía tartamudear un poco, y luego se fue al patio.

Caminé por el colegio hasta llegar a una puerta la cual tenía un cartel donde decía "dirección". Respiré, y entré.

-Hi~- saludé inclinando la cabeza para adentro.

-Ah, ohayo, vos sos… Shimizu Gina-san, no?- me preguntó un hombre alto con anteojos que estaba viendo unas carpetas antes de que entrara- ven, toma asiento, tenemos que ver un par de cosas sobre el papeleo y darte tus horarios. Ah, casi lo olvidaba, soy Suzuki Ren, el director del colegio y profesor de historia- me estrechó firmemente la mano.

-E-eh, u-un gusto- dije un poco nerviosa, casi nunca me tocaba toparme con el director a la primera; la mayor parte de las veces era con un profesor o con la secretaria.

-Jajaja, no te asustes, no muerdo- me tranquilizó mi nuevo director- es un placer tener alumnos del extranjero. Bienvenida a la escuela!

Luego de acomodar bien los papeles y que me dieran los horarios, me despedí del profesor y caminé para el salón 28-B donde me tocaba. Estaba muy nerviosa y a cada paso iba reduciendo la velocidad. El patio era muy grande y arriba de un asta estaba la bandera que se movía con el viento. Caminé por los pasillos y las aulas: 26-B; 27-B; 28-B… acá. Respiré otra vez y toqué la puerta. A los 2 minutos salió una profesora de pelo rojizo con rulos, ojos celestes y pecas en toda la cara y brazos.

-Ah! Vos sos Shimizu-san, la chica nueva de .! Bienvenida a Japón!- me saludó la profesora con una sonrisa.

-Arigato!- dije sonriendo.

-Ven, es hora de que tus compañeros te saluden, espera un minuto aquí.

La mujer entró de nuevo al aula y yo ya casi ni podía respirar. Ah! Ya calmate Gina! Es solo una pequeña presentación y luego chau! Mientras yo batallaba conmigo misma en la sala se escuchaban unos ruidos y murmullos, que estarán haciendo allí?

-Listo cariño, podes entrar- me anunció mi profesora y yo respiré por tercera vez en el día. Entré y…

-¡BIENVENIDA A LA CLASE "B" GINA-CHAN!

En el aula había un gran cartel con esa frase que estaba rodeada de gente que la gritó. Alrededor se encontraban los bancos en ronda y detrás de las personas se encontraba una mesa con comida. En el medio del cartel se encontraba mi hermano al cual le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa la cual rápidamente desvié para que no se notara.

-Y-yo…- no tenía la más mínima idea de que decir- no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué decir… nunca me habían gritado mi nombre tan fuerte, casi quedo sorda.

Eso provocó una risa de parte de toda el aula y yo me pude armar un poco más de valor.

-E-etto, bueno, decir mi nombre creo que sería tonto después de que me lo gritaran pero como ya me la pasé practicando un millón de veces cómo decirlo en japonés, lo haré: Hi, yo me llamo Shimizu Gina, tengo 16 años y soy de Estados Unidos aunque nací en Argentina… Bueno, por último, arigato- incliné mi cabeza- estoy muy feliz de que me hayan recibido así y espero que… lo que estoy viendo sean papas fritas.

Me uní al grupo y empezamos la pequeña fiestita. Yo me encontraba a la cabecera y había unos chicos que me preguntaban un par de cosas y escuchaban muy atentamente. Eso provocaba que me diera un poco de risa y perdiera el hilo de la historia, pero en ningún momento me sentí incomoda. Yusuke me miraba de reojo mientras hablaba con unos compañeros con un vaso en la mano, aunque eso no lo pude notar.

-Nee, Shimizu-chan, tenés novio?- me preguntó Nakamura Aika, una chica de pelo rojo largo y ojos dorados.

De repente Yusuke se atragantó y empezó a toser muy fuerte.

-Yusuke, resiste, no te mueras- grité provocando que mi hermano se atragantara más por causa de su risa.

Pero algo pasaba, de repente, mientras le daba golpes al ahogado en la espalda, los otros alumnos se miraban entre sí.

-Qué pasa?

-Shimizu-chan, desde cuando conoces a Asahina-kun?- indagó curiosa Yoshida Sora, una compañera de ojos magentas y pelo rosa hasta los hombros.

-Mejor dicho, desde cuando te deja llamarlo por su primer nombre?- cuestionó Mori Mizuki de pelo rubio y ojos verde marino.

-E-etto…- no sabía que decir, que pasaba si se enteraban de que éramos hermanos? Aunque obviamente se enterarían tarde o temprano. Y Yusuke? Y si a él no le agradaba la idea de que les dijera puesto que aún no me ha dicho si me acepta o no en la familia, es más, hasta me dijo que no aceptaba que su compañera…

-Es porque ella es mi nueva hermana- dijo firmemente mi hermano sacándome de mi disputa interna y dejando a toda la clase, contándome a mí también, sorprendida.

-Ah! Ella es la hija de la nueva esposa de tu padre, no Yusuke-kun?- preguntó un chico peliblanco y ojos negros.

-H-hai.

Luego de la escena, la reunión y las clases fueron normales. En cada una de las lecciones alguna persona le avisaba al profesor que la chica nueva ya había llegado. Esto provocaba, en la mayoría de los casos, que me hicieran leer en voz alta para comprobar mi manejo del idioma y mi acento. A la hora de comer me junté con Aika, Sora y Mizuki. Yo les dije que me podían llamar por mi nombre y ellas aceptaron y me permitieron llamarlas igual.

-Gina-chan, no pasa nada si regresas a casa sola? Yo tengo clases de recuperación…- me avisó de sorpresa Yusuke a la hora de la salida.

-Eh? Te va mal en el colegio? No querés que te enseñe?- le pregunté y este se sonrojó un poco.

-N-no, está bien, no quiero molestarte.

-No hay problema, cuando necesites ayuda yo soy buena profesora- le respondí con una sonrisa y palmeándole el hombro con mi mano provocando que él se pusiera tieso, aunque no lo noté- ok, no tengo problema en ir a casa sola, así que nos vemos- le dije y me di media vuelta para ir a la casa- ah! Casi me olvidaba- me volteé y lo abracé, dejándolo rojo- gracias por lo que dijiste en la fiesta, me hiso muy feliz.

-N-no ha-ha-hay pro-problema- tartamudeó demasiado rojo y tieso lo cual permaneció aún después de irme dejándolo clavado en su lugar hasta que un amigo lo tocó del brazo y sacudió su mano al frente suyo para que reaccionara.

Caminé sola hasta la estación… cuando me acordé de que no tenía tarjeta del subte…

-LA RE MIL…!- que baka, ahora tendré que volver al colegio para pedirle la tarjeta a Yusuke ya que aún no me sabia volver a casa a pie.

Mientras caminaba de regreso veía como los demás chicos con mi mismo uniforme iban para el lado contrario. También vi a muchos de mis compañeros a lo que les dedicaba una sonrisa y un saludo con mi mano. Estaba a una cuadra de llegar cuando escucho que alguien me llama, volteo y…

-Ah! Hola, Natsume.

Me acerqué a él para saludarlo. Estaba en su auto y había bajado el vidrio de la ventana para que yo lo oyera.

-Que haces por aquí? No es por este lado la estación del subte, y además tendrías que estar con Yusuke.

-Sí, bueno, con respecto a eso, él tuvo clases de recuperación y se me olvidó pedirle la tarjeta para volverme- le informé y él se tomó la cabeza con su mano.

-Que idiota, como te puede dejar volver sola a casa cuando apenas te sabes manejar?- su cara me dio un poco de risa lo que a él lo hiso reincorporarse- ven, yo te llevo.

Me subí al asiento del copiloto y Natsume inició la marcha a la residencia. No hablamos mucho, pero yo no me sentía incomoda por ello ni nada, solo pensé que esa era su personalidad y hasta me pareció un silencio cómodo en el que podes estar pensando en cualquier cosa junto a una persona que te agrada. Creo que mi hermano pensaba lo mismo porque se lo veía tranquilo y relajado mientras conducía, aunque luego rompió el silencio.

-Oye, aún quieres lo de las muestras de videojuegos?

-YA HAY MUESTRAS? SON LAS DEL NUEVO JUEGO DE SOMBIES QUE VI EN LA VIDRIERA DE LA ESTACIÓN DEL SUBTE?- pregunté emocionada provocando una pequeña sonrisa de parte del peli naranja.

-Sí, está aún en pruebas y me preguntaba si querías probarlo…

-HAI!- le respondí dando pequeños brincos en mi asiento alargando la sonrisa de mi hermano.

En el resto del viaje yo tenía una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la ventana. Por ello no pude ver la manera en la que me observaba Natsume en cada semáforo… me veía tan fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa y en sus pensamientos… pero se sacudía la cabeza cuando se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba y seguía con la marcha.

-Arigato por traerme Nat!- le dije sonriéndole al bajar del auto y por fin entrar a la residencia. Mi hermano esperó a que entrara y, sacudiéndose la cabeza de nuevo, dio marcha de regreso.

**Bueno, hasta acá el capi.**

**Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza y avisar que tardaré en subir de nuevo por exámenes. Pero aún así no se olviden comentar y darle a favoritos ^.^**

**Para dejarlas con la intriga, un pequeño spoiler:**

**-Gina-chan, quién es tu amiga? AH! PORQUE TENÉS LOS NUDILLOS ASÍ?**

**-Porque me ayudaste?**

**-Es una larga historia…**

**-Gigu, te tengo que decir algo…**

**-NO! PORQUE QUERRIA ELLA IRSE CON VOS? NUNCA TE IMPORTÓ QUE TU HIJA PASARA SOLA TODA SU VIDA!**


	10. Bache

**Hi ^.^**

**Qué bueno es volver! :D no saben cómo es el colegio: 1 o 2 prueba AL DIA! D: pero al menos tuve ánimos de parte de Raru-sempai ;D Arigato! Ah! Y de ****ElMundoDePichi1 que le puso a favoritos: arigato! Me alegraste el día ^.^**

**También hay algo que quiero aclarar: yo, antes de escribir cualquier cosa en relación a la vida de familiares y/o amigos, PIDO PERMISOS. Y, para ocultar identidades, cambio los nombres.**

**Ok, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Bro Con no es de mi propiedad, solo uso algunos de sus sucesos y personajes para contar mi historia.**

Ya habían pasad meses desde que me mudé con los Asahina. He logrado acostumbrarme mucho a sus hábitos: como los pucheros de Tsubaki, los gritos de Waru-kun, los cuidados de Masaomi, las bromas de Futo, las entregas de Natsume con las muestras de juegos, entre muchas cosas más. También me he integrado mucho a mi colegio y hecho muy amiga de Sora, Mizuki y Arika. Justo en este momento logramos terminar nuestro trabajo de Historia de la Música y, cuando volvía, me topé con Sam que me acompañó a la residencia.

Entramos y no había nadie. Eso era raro, a esa hora suelen estar al menos Waru-kun e Iori. Caminé hasta la heladera y vi un dibujito, probablemente hecho por el niño, donde decía que se habían ido a un parque de picnic junto con Primavera, Rintaro, Tsubaki, Azusa, Masaomi y probablemente Subaru y Natsume cuando volvieran de trabajar.

-Bueno, que hacemos? Vamos los dos?- le pregunté a mi amigo.

-Dale! Hace mucho que quería ir a ese parque a comer- me respondió entusiasmado.

-Ah!... así que sí sabes dónde queda! Genial, así no me pierdo XD

-Jajajaja, no cambiaste nada- se empezó a reír y a recordarme las múltiples veces que me perdí de chica y él tuvo que buscarme.

Con esas anécdotas junto con quejas mías y burlas de él, caminamos hasta al parque y empezamos a buscar a mis hermanos.

-Están por allá- me señaló el pelinegro-plateado apuntando a un grupo que estaban sentados en ronda.

Caminamos a esa dirección y yo saludé con la mano a Primavera que me respondió de la misma forma llamando la atención de Waru-kun, Rintaro y unos no tan felices Tsubaki, Masaomi y Azusa.

-Onii-chan!- gritó Waru-kun corriendo hacia mi amigo el cual lo levantó del suelo y se lo colocó en los hombros- juguemos a la pelota!

-Waru-kun, primero: queremos comer algo tu hermana y yo, y segundo: no tendrías que saludarla también?- yo le hice una cara risueña a mi hermanito y él se abalanzó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de eso, nos unimos al grupo. Mis hermanos mayores, como siempre pasaba cuando curiosamente Sam estaba cerca, no hablaron mucho. Llegado un momento, ya oscureciéndose un poco, Natsume se nos unió y tampoco se lo vio muy conversador cuando se situó junto con los demás hermanos. Cuando vi que se nos acabaron las sodas, me propuse para comprar más a lo que Sam atinó a querer acompañarme. Pero, tal vez por un milagro, Tsubaki le dijo felizmente que le gustaría hablar con él junto con los demás hermanos. Por fin lo están integrando! O eso pensé puesto que la verdadera razón era para que yo no me quedara a solas con el chico provocando que, cuando me fui, se les borró la sonrisa e hiso una atmosfera incómoda en la que mi amigo no supo qué hacer.

Caminé hacia el supermercado y en eso me encontré a Subaru. Lo vi muy preocupado por alguna razón y miraba fijamente al suelo. Yo tuve que hacerle unas señas con la mano para captar su atención.

-Hola, venís de entrenar, no?- le pregunté.

-H-hai- me respondió algo sonrojado- que es lo que haces aquí?

-Voy a comprar más sodas, se nos acabaron.

-De acuerdo, yo te acompaño- dicho eso dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Subaru! Chotto matte! Por allí no es!- muy tarde. Gracias a la multitud de gente que caminaba en dirección opuesta a mí no lo logré alcanzar- oh, bueno, mejor voy y compro las cosas yo, luego de seguro lo encuentro en el parque.

Caminé sola y doblé una esquina entrando a una calle no transitada por ninguna persona y que no estaba iluminada. Tendría que haber ido por otro lado, pero eso no significó que diera media vuelta; quería llegar rápido, comprar todo y volver. Comencé a apresurar el paso y hacerlo más sigiloso, tal y como me dijo Kaname que hiciera en esos casos para no llamar la atención de nadie que anduviera por allí. Cuando llegué cerca de la mitad de la calle, escuché un fuerte lamento ahogado que provenía de un pasillo donde se tiraba la basura. Me paré en seco y quedé tiesa, eso era igual a…

No lo pensé. No lo pensé cuando empecé a correr a ese pasillo. No lo pensé cuando vi a dos hombres forcejeando con una chica cuya blusa estaba desgarrada y que se retorcía frenéticamente. No lo pensé cuando mi pié se estrelló en la cabeza de uno y mi puño en la cara del otro. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando agarré del brazo a la chica y empezamos a correr aunque los hombres yacían inconscientes en el piso.

Llegamos a una esquina donde había un bar cerrado con escalones donde sentarse y no había ninguna persona. Jadeando, nos sentamos y pude verle bien el rostro a la chica: era muy blanco y tenía pelo corto y verde bastante desarreglado, sus ojos eran grises y tenían varias lágrimas. También vi mis nudillos; estaban rojos, pelados y con unos rascuños. Diablos, cómo les iba a explicar esto a los demás? Silencio.

-Por qué me ayudaste?- habló por fin con una voz ronca y triste.

-No deberías decirme primero tu nombre?- ella abrió un poco los ojos y agachó la cabeza- el mío es Gina, Shimizu Gina.

-Mei, Kajiyama Mei.

Silencio.

-Por qué me ayudaste?- yo suspiré; no pensaba hablar de mi pasado a una desconocida en la noche.

-Hubieras preferido que te dejara con esos dos?- le reproché provocando que ella bajara la cabeza con unas lagrimas. Suspiré- y tu casa?

-Es un poco lejos, vivo sola puesto que mis padres se fueron de viaje por el trabajo y mi novio está cuidando a un pariente… o eso es lo que me dijo…- agachó nuevamente la cabeza y yo entendí todo.

-Creías que te mentía y que te era infiel, por eso te fuiste con cualquiera y resultaron ser esos dos- soltó un suspiro triste y asistió. Silencio.

-Queres ir conmigo a un picnic con mis padres y hermanos?

OoOoOoO

Luego de ir a una tienda de ropa y yo comprarle una remara junto con unos guantes sin dedos para mí, algunas curitas y algo de alcohol en una farmacia, nos encaminamos al parque. En el trayecto hablamos un poco y supe que era un año menor que yo e iba al mismo colegio mío; nunca la había visto. También habló de algunos problemas con su novio y yo le conté sobre mi familia. Cuando por fin llegamos…

-GINA-CHAN! DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO? TE ESTUBIMOS BUSCANDO!- Esa era mi cálida bienvenida de mis hermanos.

-E-etto…-"y ahora qué digo…"- e-es que me perdí buscando a Subaru!- todos los integrantes se voltearon a ver al nombrado "gomen Subaru"- cuando iba para el súper lo encontré pero se fue para otro lado y me perdí buscándolo; en eso encontré a Kajiyama Mei-chan, una compañera del colegio- todos empezaron a reprocharle a Subaru y a presentarse con mi amiga. Nos salvamos de suerte.

-Kawaii!- exclamó Tsubaki acercándose a mi acompañante a lo que yo me coloco en medio.

-Cómo osas decirle a esta mortal que es más kawaii que tu hermanita?

-Uhh, te atraparon Tsuba-nii- se burló Masaomi a lo que el peliblanco empezó a sacudir las manos mientras afirmaba que "mi onii-chan es la más kawaii!"

-Sí que sos baka Gigu! Me preocupé por nada!- me gritó Sam golpeándome en la cabeza.

-Itai!- grité acariciándomela.

-Y esos guantes? A quién se los robaste?

-Son míos- intervino la chica de pelo verde- se los presté porque dijo que eran muy lindos.

-Umm…- mi amigo empezó a verlos más detenidamente y yo los oculté poniendo mis manos en mis bolsillos. De seguro ya sospechaba algo.

Dejando de lado todo el problema de las disculpas, seguimos con el picnic. Mei no habló casi nada al principio, pero luego se la vio muy animada. Llegado un momento, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

-Y Waru-kun?- pregunté al no notarlo cerca.

-Está allá, en el lago- nos informó la chica señalando una dirección.

-SE PUEDE CAER!

Bueno, ya saben: Natsume corrió a "rescatarlo" y terminó en el agua. Pero la historia no termina ahí! Yo le tendí la mano para que subiera y mi inteligente amigo (N/A: Sí, "Sam", aún recuerdo eso y tan solo… FUCK YOU!) me empujó y Natsume y yo caímos al agua.

-Itai! Creo que me doblé el tobillo- dije agarrándome el tobillo. Sam, preocupado, me tiende la mano y… al agua pato!- eso te pasa por BAAAAKA!- le grité y salí del agua junto con Natsume que curiosamente estaba bastante feliz como los demás Asahina.

Luego de eso tuvimos que ir a la residencia e invité a Mei a pasar la noche. Ella no pareció muy segura ni cómoda, pero era de esperar, quién en su sano juicio iría a la casa de 9 chicos?… yo XD. Pero finalmente hiso algo que me sorprendió.

-No queres vos venir a la mía?- lo dudé; al fin y al cabo ella era una desconocida…- por favor, no quiero toparme con esos hombres de nuevo, prometo que no te causaré problemas…

-Una piyamada en la casa de tu amiga?- se metió COMO SIEMPRE mi madre- andá, Gina, no te preocupes, ya te llevaré ropa.

-No se preocupen, yo le presto- intervino la chica de ojos grises y yo ahí: en modo planta mientras ellas arreglaban todo. Pero antes de irnos…

-Gina-chan, puedo hablar un momento con vos?- me susurró de repente Subaru.

Nos alejamos del grupo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Q-quería preguntarte si te has enterado del próximo partido…

-Obviamente, cómo crees que me olvidaría del partido de mi hermano? Te estaré animando- le respondí sonriendo y él se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Y-yo quiero que me vallas a ver… yo… quiero que me veas ganar- sonreí.

-Hai! Me encantaría ver cómo les ganas a todos!- le dije muy feliz provocando un nuevo sonrojo- y será mejor que me dediques una encesta! Hasta soy capaz de apoyarte a vos en vez de Argentina!- dicho eso me uní al grupo dejando a un rojo Subaru parado en la calle mirándome fijamente, aunque bastante feliz. También, aunque no lo pude escuchar, dijo: "te prometo que la encestada ganadora será por vos".

OoOoOoO

Mi nueva amiga y yo nos encaminamos a su casa, estaba a casi 13 cuadras del parque y las calles eran muy silenciosas lo que provocaba un eco de nuestra animada conversación. Subimos una pendiente y cuando estábamos casi en la cima, llegamos. Entramos y vi que su casa era bastante chica cuyas paredes eran blancas con el techo de madera; tenía muchas fotos en las paredes y adornos de distintos lugares del mundo lo que afirmaba lo del trabajo de sus padres.

-Disculpa por traerte de repente.

-No hay problema, pero, y el baño?

Luego de la ducha, nos sentamos a ver una película que estaban pasando. Conocí muchos de los gustos de la chica y ella de los míos. También tuve una larga charla sobre defensa personal la cual terminó en lecciones en la que la peli verde no podía coordinarse bien y terminaba en el piso con burlas mías. Cuando decidimos ir a dormir, fuimos a su habitación. Yo me dormí en el piso con algunas sabanas y cuando apagamos la luz hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Gi-Gina-sempai…

-Umm…?

-Pu-puedo llamarte así?- yo sonreí, que ternurita ^w^

-Hai, Mei-chan.

Silencio

-Gina-sempai…

-Si…?

-V-vos fuiste… violada?- me quedé pensando en si contestarle o no. Suspiré.

-Yo no… pero sí alguien que quería mucho…

-Gomen, no debí preguntar.

-No te preocupes, solo durmamos, si?

-Gina-sempai… Arigato- volví a sonreír.

-No, de nada, Mei-chan.

OoOoOoO

Al día siguiente nos levantamos, desayunamos y me fui a la residencia. Cuando ya casi llegaba, me encontré con Sam.

-Bueno, me vas a explicar esas curitas en tus nudillos?-"mierda"

No me quedó otra, solo le dije que unos chicos estaban molestando a Mei-chan y yo los golpeé. Eso no era ni mentira ni toda la verdad y Sam lo supo, pero como él me conocía bien no me preguntó sobre detalles.

-Gigu, tengo algo que decirte…-suspiró-es sobre… Bache…- me quedé helada, esa era la forma en la que ambos llamábamos a…

OoOoOoO

-Gigu! 'Perá!- Sam intentaba alcanzarme, pero no lo logró. Yo quería llegar a mi casa, no podía creer que mi amigo supiera esto desde hace mucho y esperó hasta ahora para decírmelo.

-Gina-chan, tan temprano en casa?- ese era Ukyo el cual casi me lo llevo puesto de nuevo.

-Ukyo! Hoy vino algún hombre a la casa?- le pregunté alarmada y jadeando.

-Un hombre? No, no vino nadie- me contestó algo alarmado por mi reacción y yo suspiré, así que no sería este sábado…- ocurre algo?

-No, nada- me dejé caer apoyada en una pared intentando respirar con normalidad. Ukyo me miraba fijamente queriendo saber que ocultaba- no hay nadie más en casa?- pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-No, hoy sólo estoy yo y prensaba adelantar unos papeleos sobre el caso que estoy trabajando.

-Ah! Entonces no te preocupes por la comida, yo me encargo- le respondí con una sonrisa a lo que él se sonrojó.

-A-arigato Gina-chan, espero que no sea mucho problema…

-No, ni te preocupes, vos solo gambatte kudasai!- y un nuevo color rojo se creó en el rostro del abogado.

Cuando empezó a venir más gente a la residencia comencé la comida: curri por pedido de Waru-kun. Ambos empezamos a cocinar y Tsubaki no nos dejaba concentrarnos ya que a cada rato venía a ver "a su súper kawaii onii-chan hacerle de comer". También tuve ciertas dificultades con Masaomi que intentaba ver que a Waru-kun no le pasara nada. Hasta ahí todo bien, salvo que en un momento me corté el dedo por culpa de que él le gritó de repente al niño que no se acercara a la olla. Lo divertido fue que cuando intentó ver si yo estaba bien miró mi herida y se puso blanco hasta el punto de parecer un fantasma XD. Pero finalmente fui curada por Kaname que no faltó en darme el típico beso, en mi opinión un poco más largo y con doble sentido de lo requerido, en mi frente y dedo. Terminada la cena y ya para comer, preparé una bandeja con la comida para Ukyo y me dirigí a su habitación.

-Ukyo! Le traje la comida!- silencio- Ukyo?- decidí entrar, lo cual era difícil por el hacer equilibrio con la bandeja.

Por fin pude hacer girar la perilla que no dejaba de resbalarse hasta el punto de querer agarrar mi remera y colocarla en ella para abrir la puerta. Entré y lo vi dormido en su escritorio rodeado por un montón de carpetas. Sonreí, pobre, debe estar muy cansado. Dejé la bandeja a su lado con la intención de que el olor despertara su hambre haciéndolo despertar también. Le saqué unos mechones de pelo de su cara. Se lo veía muy tranquilo dormido. Decidí que lo mejor sería taparlo para que no se resfriara así que tomé su colcha y se la coloqué en los hombros. Le acaricié un poco la cabeza sacándole más mechones y me agaché, tomándome el pelo con una mano para no molestarlo, y le deposité un beso en el costado de la nariz a la altura del ojo, tal y cómo lo hacia mi tío cuando era niña. Cuando me estaba por ir…

-Gina-chan?- Ukyo se estaba reincorporando mientras agarraba con una mano la colcha.

-Ukyo, valla a dormir, está muy cansado- me acerqué a él y volví a acariciarle el pelo, sí que era muy suave.

-Gi-Gina-chan…- él estaba muy rojo y yo le puse una mano en la frente provocando que se ruborizara aún más.

-Um? No tenes fiebre? Aunque estás muy rojo. Coma la comida y será mejor que descanse, si?- él, aun rojo, asintió y yo le besé la frente- no se presiones tanto, si?- la cara del hombre ya pasaba del color rojo.

Caminé al salón y en eso escucho que el ascensor estaba funcionando, de seguro alguien más había vuelto. Cuando ya estaba llegando a las escaleras puesto que nunca me gustaron los ascensores, escucho una discusión.

-NO! PORQUE QUERRIA ELLA IRSE CON VOS? NUNCA TE IMPORTÓ QUE TU HIJA PASARA SOLA TODA SU VIDA!

Me quedé helada, por qué Primavera estaba gritando así? Espera… dijo… "hija"…. Se me paró el corazón, no, no puede ser, no hoy, no cuando por fin encontré una familia, no cuando por fin me estaba acostumbrando, no cuando por fin había dejado de estar sola…

Corrí asustada, no podría estar pasando, por qué Sam no me dijo antes que mi padre pensaba venir uno de sus días libres para llevarme lejos de mi hogar?

**Bueno, hasta acá el capi y sí, soy muy mala por dejarlo ahí después de haberme ido por tanto tiempo, pero… MUAJAJAJAJA okno XD**

**Por cierto, lo de "Mei" es verdad, así que no sé, tómenlo en cuenta a la hora de sentir celos por sus novios…**

**También quiero explicarme: yo actualmente tengo 18 y como dice la historia, esto pasó cuando tenía 16. Sé que en los primeros capis hablé sobre el mundial 2014, pero eso fue porque me había ido de viaje y me pareció que entraría bien en la historia :3**

**Ok, por último tengan paciencia con el próximo cap, ya saben: 1 o 2 pruebas al día T.T**

**Se despide**

Gabystart*


	11. fuerte

**Hi ^.^**

**Toy de vuelta :D y no saben lo feliz que soy de estarlo :3**

**Quiero dar gracias a palo 2912 y a ****prinskasu-chan****por darle a favoritos, cada vez más grande la familia TwT y a Raru-sempai por su review, menos mal que le gustó, lo hice más por vos que por mi hermanita *siente una presencia maligna detrás suyo y de la nada sale corriendo perseguida por una chica armada con un palo con clavos (?***

**Ok, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Bro Con no es de mi propiedad, solo uso a los hermanos para… no sé, se me acabaron las ideas para poner aquí TTwTT**

Corrí al salón de donde provenían las voces. Cuando por fin logré llegar a la baranda y asomé la cabeza logré ver a mi madre bastante enojada gritándole a un hombre que a su vez se defendía a gritos y que me daba la espalda. También en la sala se encontraba Rintaro con mis hermanos que intentaban sin éxito separarlos. Entre todo el alboroto pude ver a Waru-kun que se escondía asustado detrás de Masaomi que intentaba alzar su voz para hacerse escuchar. Hasta ahí, no podía quedarme allí mientras asustaban a mi hermanito de esa forma. Por ello bajé las escaleras lentamente llamando la atención de mis hermanos pero yo no los miraba puesto que mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos.

-No podes venir a MI casa a hacer lo que se cante la reverenda gana y hacerte el "buen" padre!

-Primavera…

-Yo tengo todo el derecho de llevarme a mi hija si así lo deseo!

-Sergio- nombre yo a mi padre pero él no me escuchó y siguió hablando.

-La culpa es tuya por traerla a una casa llena únicamente de hombres, no pensaste siquiera si a ella le parecía? Ni te importó, verdad?- "hasta aquí".

-BACHE!- grité dejando toda la sala en un silencio profundo- no tenés derecho a decir lo que yo podría haber pensado o no sobre la mudanza, así que te pediré que te vayas de mi casa- levanté la cabeza lo suficiente para que mi pelo me permitiera verlo con uno de mis ojos- ahora.

El hombre que tenía el mismo color de pelo que yo y ojos celestes me miró fijamente. Mantuve la mirada para dejarle en claro que hablaba en serio. Este finalmente pareció darse por vencido y gruñó, pero antes de irse me señaló y se dirigió a mis hermanos.

-Le pasa algo a mi hija y nadie- miró a Primavera- podrá oponerse a que me la lleve lejos para que así nunca más la vuelvan a ver.

-Bache, fuera- le dije amenazante y él salió de la sala con una cara bastante furiosa.

El silencio perduró por un tiempo hasta que llegó Ukyo pero no tuvo valor de decir algo. Yo respiré hondo y me dirigí a Wataru para agacharme y tomarle la mano que sostenía el guardapolvo del mayor. No quería verlo con esa cara de miedo así que le sonreí y acaricié el pelo para tranquilizarlo. El silencio aún seguí presente y yo quería romperlo, pero sabía que si abría la boca se me escaparían algunas lágrimas y tampoco deseaba que el niño me viera así. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ignorar el dolor de mi pecho y tragarme el nudo de la garganta que deseaba desanudarse en un llanto. No. Basta. Tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas así y alegrarme de tener un día más con mis hermanos.

-Bueno, creo que ya todo está bien, Gina-chan, me acompañarías a entregar unos papeles?- preguntó de la nada Hikaru.

-H-hai- respondí feliz de que alguien sonriera y contagiara a los demás de su alegría.

Me levanté y fui con mi hermano que tomó su bolso y salimos juntos de la residencia. En el transcurso del viaje me pude calmar y hablar tranquilamente con él sobre cómo me iba en el colegio y también tuve un largo discurso proporcionado por el pelirrojo sobre moda a lo que no pude seguirle mucho la corriente. Cuando por fin llegamos al edificio donde tenía que entregar los papeles, esperé sentada a mi hermano. Después de media hora salimos.

-Ne, Hikaku, siempre actúas como mujer pero, no extrañas comportarte como un hombre?- le pregunté curiosa y él rio.

-La verdad es que más que nada extraño comportarme como un niño…- justo en ese momento empezó a llover.

-Ah, no puede ser, justo ahora cuando no traigo nada de abrigo?- exclamé al cielo.

-No te preocupes Gina-chan, yo traje paraguas- dijo revolviendo un poco en sus cosas y sacando un paraguas rojo oscuro plegable- si queres podemos compartirlo…- se vio interrumpido por un movimiento brusco que hiso que el paraguas desapareciera de su mano, era yo, que se lo había arrebatado.

-Corré, Baka, corré!- le grité corriendo mientras intentaba abrir el paragua, Hikaru primero se quedó sin entender nada para luego formar una sonrisa y salir corriendo en mi persecución.

-Gina-chan, devolveme el paraguas!- empezamos a perseguirnos mojándonos con la lluvia y en un momento mi hermano me sujeta de la cintura por detrás y caemos ambos a un charco.

-Hikaru! Me mojaste toda!- le reproché entre risas.

-En verdad? Yo no te veo muy mojada…- dicho eso me salpicó con agua creando así una guerra.

La gente nos miraba divertidos y hasta hubo una que otra pareja de niños que nos imitaron. Hikaru y yo no parábamos de salpicarnos, reírnos y escupir el agua con barro que entraba en nuestras bocas. Pero en un momento me resbalé y mi hermano intentó sostenerme del brazo, pero también resbaló y terminó arriba mío dándome cosquillas con su largo pelo.

-Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tención- le dije en forma seductiva y entre risas a mi hermano que largó a reír. Pensé que se quitaría de encima pero en vez de eso se acercó e hiso que por un momento creyera que me besaría, pero solo apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Fue… divertido.

-Ahora no extrañas tanto el ser niño, no?- le dije desviando la mirada a un lado.

-Mité, mité, esas personas están acostadas en el piso- le dijo un niño a otro.

-Etto… creo que tenemos que irnos.

OoOoOoO

Cuando llegamos la residencia chorreando agua y sosteniendo un paraguas roto, a Primavera casi le da un infarto.

-Nos vemos luego, Caballero del Charco- le dije entre risas al pelirrojo.

-Lo mismo, Dama del Paraguas Rojo- me respondió riendo y yo largué una gran carcajada.

Entré al baño a ducharme y secarme. Cuando salí me dieron ganas de nadar… pero me acababa de duchar y sería un desperdicio de agua… neeh, puedo soportar el olor a cloro de mi piel y pelo.

Me encaminé a mi habitación, me puse mi maya de cuerpo entero color verde con flores que únicamente usaba en la residencia y me tapé con mi bata blanca. Mis nudillos ya estaban cicatrizando y ya no hacía falta que usara mis guantes, cualquier pregunta que me hicieran al respecto diría que fue en la batalla en la lluvia. Caminé hasta la puerta donde estaba la pileta y me zambullí en ella. Nadé por un largo tiempo y empecé a recordar lo de Bache. Aumenté la velocidad de mis brazadas para concentrarme en mi cansancio y no en eso, aunque solo lograba que me dieran ganas de llorar. Porque tenía que hacer eso? Qué pasaría si él me llevara? En verdad no vería más a mi hermanos? Ya no tendría sus cuidados? Estaría de nuevo sola…? Levanté la cabeza en medio de la pileta por falta de aire y cansancio. Ah! Dejá de pensar en eso, miarda! Justo en ese momento, vi a alguien que me miraba, Futo.

-Que querés?- pregunté tirándome el flequillo para atrás.

-Fue bastante interesante la escena con ese tal "Bache"- dijo burlándose y yo decidí ignorarlo y seguir nadando.

Nadé por un largo tiempo con la esperanza de que se fuera, pero cuando di una brazada lo pude ver aún en la misma esquina.

-No tenés algo mejor que hacer que burlarte de mí? No tengo ganas de que un baka como vos me moleste con el tema de mi padre- le dije cuando me paré nuevamente en medio de la pileta.

-No te molestaré con eso, solo quiero disfrutar de la vista que me das con cada pataleta- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hentai! Largo! No estoy de humor!- le grité retrocediendo a la otra orilla.

-De frente también tengo buena vista- me contestó. Sí que me irritaba ese baka- quisiera que me dieras algunas lecciones- dicho eso se sacó la remera que llevaba puesta.

-Ni penses que nadaré con vos.

-Vamos, es para una película- me contestó caminando en mi dirección- prometo aprender rápido.

Al final accedí a enseñarle. Era como un gato intentando desesperadamente mantener la cabeza fuera del agua para respirar. Creí que sería molesto, pero no paraba de reír. Cuando le tomaba las manos en seguida se ponía serio y un poco rojo, pero cuando lo soltaba empezaba a chapotear y a gritarme que lo ayudara. En el momento de mantenerse a flote con el típico ejercicio de la plancha, él cerró los ojos, por fin se relajaba! Yo lo mantenía con mis manos en su espalda y lo movía por la pileta. Cuando lo solté no pareció notarlo, así que también hice la plancha a su lado cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrí me encontré con los suyos mirándome detenidamente.

-Qué?- pregunté.

Nada- me contestó pero siguió mirándome.

Desvié la mirada al techo y dejé pasar unos minutos antes de voltearme para ver que seguía observándome.

-Qué?- volví a preguntar molesta e incómoda.

De repente Futo se reincorporó provocando que yo también lo hiciera. Se abalanzó hacia mí inundando su cabeza en mi cuello y empujándome causando que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayéramos con estrepito al agua. Yo intentaba separarme del idol para respirar pero él me sostenía la cintura y la cabeza. Qué carajo quería hacer? De repente empecé a sentir un dolor como el de un pellizco en mi cuello y eso hiso que abriera la boca sin querer soltando una burbuja de aire que ascendía a la superficie. Pero qué…? Ya llegando al fondo de la pileta me pudo sostener más fuerte y el dolor incremento. En ese momento lo empujé pero solo unos 20 centímetros. Él intentaba, con una sonrisa, acercarse de nuevo pero lo empuje con el pie y me escabullí buceando lejos de él. Cuando, llegado al otro extremo vi que él nadaba perfectamente crol al otro lado y tomaba mi bata para salir corriendo mientras reía, pude reaccionar. Corrí encogida del frío y cuando llegué a mi habitación me miré al espejo. CUANTO LO ODIO!

Lo que tenía era un chupón.

OoOoOoO

-Gigu!- me llamó por milésima vez Mizu al ver que no lo escuchaba.

Ya me había cambiado y puesto una curita en el cuello. Mizu había llegado de un paseo con Louis el cual le contó sobre mi padre. Mi mascota supo por mí que Sam sabía que mi padre planeaba llevarme en cuanto supo lo de la boda y que él intentó decírmelo en la misma. Ambos estábamos bastante tristes pero Mizu quiso cambiar la conversación y me preguntó sobre por qué no había ido ayer a la casa. Luego del relato de Mei él empezó a regañarme por mi imprudencia y contarme de un club protector de Gigu-chan o algo así. Bueno, la cuestión es que no me importó mucho y empecé a volar con mi mente pensando en Mei.

-La voy a llamar- dije de repente ignorando el llamado del felino.

-A Sam?- negué con la cabeza y él de repente me mordió la oreja como siempre hace cuando se molesta conmigo- te acabo de decir que llames primero a él!

-Por qué? Si aún estoy enojada con él, que sufra un poco- conteste reincorporándome en la cama. Cuando estaba buscando mi celular por los pliegues de mi cama este empezó a sonar.

"La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor, con espada en mano se adentró en aquel país, incontables fueron las pérdidas que causo, dejando detrás de sí un sendero carmesí…" tomé el celular y atendí, ese era el tono para Aika que se lo coloqué puesto que le da miedo esa canción XD

-Moshi, moshi?... eh? Hoy?... No, creo que nada, solo hacer la cena, por?... Enserio?-dije sentándome en la cama con cara de emocionada- pero, te invitó él?... nooo, que suerte tenes, claro que te acompaño… Qué amigos…? Puff, a Sora le va a encantar ir por Yakato-kun jajaja… ok, pido permiso y te llamo, ja ne- colgué y me dirigí a Mizu- creo que hoy me voy de joda.

-Qué raro- me dijo riendo sarcásticamente y le tiré una almohada.

Caminé con mi gato al salón donde se estaba discutiendo algo entre los mayores. Yo me acerque sigilosamente con la espalda en una pared y escuché.

-No podemos permitir que él se lleve a onii-chan!- gritó Tsubaki.

-Y no lo permitiremos Tsubaki, así que cálmate- espetó firmemente Azusa tranquilizando al peliblanco.

-Creo que de lo que tendríamos que preocuparnos es sobre la amenaza de que si algo le pasara a Gina-chan se la llevaría- apuntó Iori.

-De eso no hay de qué preocuparse, nadie le hará daño a mi onii-chan- dijo seguro Tsubaki.

-Y qué hay de vos, Tsuba-nii?- preguntó Hikaru y todos lo vieron confusos- no se hagan los inocentes, ustedes también están es esto.

-De qué hablas?- dijo sin entender Kaname.

-Y qué creen que pasará cuando Gina-chan sepa de lo que ustedes piensan sobre ella?- se escuchó un silencio y yo no sabía que pensar. Lo que ellos piensan de mí? Que será? Será… que les molesto? Será eso? Ahora que lo pienso, Subaru ya se había quejado de mí, pero, y los otros? A ellos también los molesto? Y la verdad es que sería muy creíble, saber eso sí que me lastimaría… es eso? (N/A: sé que ahora debe haber como 50 personas golpeándose la frente y gritando: "sos boluda o qué?" XD)

-Creo que deberíamos dejar esta conversación para después de la cena- comentó Masaomi.

Yo me escabullí en silencio y me acosté en mi cama. Los molesto…? No, basta, sé fuerte Gina!

-En qué pensas?- quiso saber Mizu.

-En que ponerme para la fiesta.

OoOoOoO

Luego de hacer la cena y comer les pregunté si podía ir a una fiesta en la casa de un amigo a lo que ellos aceptaron. Después de llevarle la comida a Ukyo y que él me lo agradeciera, me encerré en mi habitación.

-Ok, y ahora que me pongo?

Revolví casi todos los cajones dejando desparramada la ropa en mi cama. Cada vez que me probaba algo me veía en el espejo y lo desechaba. Estaba obstinada en usar un cinturón negro que me compre hace poco y no lo soltaría hasta encontrar algo que me quedara bien con él. Luego de medio año encontré el atuendo justo y, metiendo a bollos la demás ropa en los cajones, me dirigí al baño. Ya había dicho que no me bañaría, pero no iría a una fiesta con olor a cloro, así que me duché rápido y cambié. Cuando salí Azusa me esperaba parado con las llaves en la mano.

-Hoy seré yo tu chofer- dijo riéndose a lo que lo imité, pero en seguida se puso serio cuando me miró.

-Pasa algo?

-T-te ves muy linda…- dijo algo… sonrojado? Bueno, la cuestión es que yo sonreí y lo abrasé dándole un beso en la mejilla- Arigato!- eso provocó que se sonrojara más, pero no lo noté puesto que justo recordé la conversación de ellos y, con mi creencia de que los molestaba, me separé rápidamente.

Nos metimos en el auto y no pude hablar mucho, no dejaba de tener en mente lo de los chicos. Azusa intentaba mantener una conversación pero no lo conseguía por mucho tiempo y finalmente suspiró.

-Te aburro, verdad?

-E-eh? N-no, es solo que…- me quedé callada y baje la cabeza. El silencio duro hasta un semáforo.

-Gina-chan…- yo lo miré a los ojos- si hay algo que te moleste, si estas preocupada, vos…- se quedó en silencio un minuto como para pensarlo mejor-… no deberías ir a una fiesta, puede que te sientas incómoda.

Lo pensé por un rato, creo que tenía razón, pero no tenía ganas de ir a mi habitación, de seguro me pondría mal en cuanto me acostara. Mi hermano, mientras que yo batallaba conmigo misma, estaba en lo suyo y pensando en lo que dijo Hikaru, de verdad le haría daño a Gina-chan? Sería mejor que se alejara? Pero, y si los otros aprovechaban que él se retiraría y atacaban? Al fin de cuentas, él estaba casi al último por no hacer nada…

-Y si vamos los dos a pasear o algo? Creo que tenes razón al no ir a la fiesta, pero sería feo que después de que me cambié y todo al final no haga nada… claro, todo si no te estoy molestando…- baje mi cabeza creyendo que mi hermano se negaría, eso me daba mucha tristeza… basta! tengo que ser fuerte y dejar de deprimirme! Pero Azusa, en vez de negarse, sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

-Claro que me gustaría ir de paseo con vos Gina-chan, y no me molestas en absoluto, es más, espero disfrutar de nuestro tiempo junto puesto que no hemos tenido ninguno en lo que estas en la casa- eso hiso que sonriera, más de lo que había hecho en todo el día, estaba tan contenta de lo que me dijo Azusa que no lo pensé dos veces y lo abrace sobresaltándolo un poco y haciendo que mi espalda hiciera sonar la bocina del auto.

-Arigato onii-chan- dije muy aliviada e infantilmente, nunca le había dicho onii-chan a mis hermanos pero estaba tan feliz…

-Gi-Gina-chan- oí susurrar al rojo Azusa antes de que riera y me abrazara- creo que tenemos que avanzar, ya ha cambiado el semáforo.

Después de que yo llamara a las chicas para decirles que no iría por sentirme mal, establecí una larga conversación muy animada con el pelinegro sobre manga y anime. Mi hermano parecía aliviado de que yo volviera a la normalidad y me contó muy orgulloso de un papel del villano que quería protagonizar junto con Tsubaki. Yo me emocioné mucho con eso hasta ponerme a dar saltitos en mi asiento provocando que Azusa no dejara de reír por lo bajo.

-Por cierto, a donde vamos Azusa?- pregunté después de un largo trayecto en el que ya no sabía dónde estábamos, solo se veían unos árboles y casas bastante tranquilas.

-Es una sorpresa, vos tranquila.

-Eso es justo lo que digo yo cuando me pierdo- dije cerrando los ojos de forma acusadora a lo que Azusa solo rio- y también uso la risa para disimular que me perdí…

-Aquí, llegamos.

Asome mi cabeza a la ventanilla y me quede sin aire. Que hermoso! Lo que veía era una plaza en la cual tenía una gran fuente que lanzaba chorros de agua al compás de una melodía que sonaba fuertemente. Al frente mío podía ver a varias personas admirando el espectáculo y algunas grabándolo con cámaras y celulares.

-Vamos!- grité saliendo del auto y abriendo la puerta del conductor para sacar a mi hermano del brazo.

Después de cerrar con llave el auto y todo, nos encaminamos al centro donde pude observar bien el hermoso espectáculo al cual se le sumaron luces que hacían brillar el agua. Luego un hombre se metió en medio y tuve que dar muchos brincos para ver. Pero cuando me di por vencida Azusa me tomó de la cintura y me colocó en sus hombros.

-Azusa! Bájame, tengo miedo y no dejo ver a los otros!- dije colorada hasta el pelo, siempre me daba pena que hicieran eso porque todos me miraban.

-No te preocupes, no te soltaré y estamos atrás, no molestas a nadie- dijo intentando tranquilizarme pero yo seguía protestando- Gina-chan, sino te calmas te podes caer y estas molestando a las demás personas que quieren ver la fuente.

Finalmente me rendí, de todas formas no me bajaría así que decidí calmarme. La verdad era que todo se veía más lindo desde arriba y las luces con la música hacían que pareciera que detrás del agua aparecería una hermosa mujer y nos cantaría una canción. Lo sé, muchos libros de fantasía XD. Bueno, la cuestión es que lo pasé muy bien con mi hermano que me sostenía de las manos con mucha delicadeza. Cuando la función terminó él me bajo y yo no dejaba de hablar sobre el final con una gran sonrisa. Decidimos dar una vuelta por la plaza y no me percaté de que seguíamos de la mano hasta que un niño que corría nos dijo "que linda parejita! Beso, beso!" Apenado, Azusa quiso soltarme la mano pero yo solo le dije al niño "Que? Celoso?" y este siguió corriendo enojado y sonrojado, pero no tanto como mi hermano y por ello yo empecé a burlarme de él. Luego de seguir caminando nos sentamos en una banca a tomar una gaseosa de una máquina. Hablamos por mucho tiempo hasta que empecé a tener frio y oculté mis manos cruzando los brazos.

-Tenes frio, no? Ten- me dio unos guantes que tenía en sus bolsillos- he notado que sos muy sensible al frio, cuando volves de casa los días frescos estas temblando y encogida.

-Es que tengo un corazón cálido- le dije tomando sus guantes y este río. Cuando me los puse me sobraba como 1 falange entera- puff, creo que seré enana de por vida.

-De qué hablas?- quiso saber mi hermano.

-Dicen que si tus manos son grandes serás alto.

-No te preocupes por eso, vos… sos muy linda así- me dijo sonrojado pero no lo vi puesto que me reí.

-Como un hobbit?- comente provocando una gran risa de los dos- Azusa…- lo mire a los ojos- Arigato, estaba muy mal por lo de mi padre y gracias a vos y a mis hermanos ya estoy mejor, en verdad arigato- dicho esto apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa.

-De nada, Gina- el "chan" había desaparecido y eso hiso que sonriera, creo que empiezo a llevarme cada vez mejor con mis hermanos.

Pero aun así, no lloraría, tenía que ser fuerte.

**Bueno, hasta acá, no saben lo que me costó el capi, casi no tengo tiempo por el cole y recién termino el 15 (al final no me llevo matemática :D)**

**Un saludo a tod s l s que leen mi fanfic y, sino logro subir otro capi, les deseo desde ahora feliz navidad y año nuevo ;D**

**Peeero, intentaré subir un especial basado en la Ova que saldrá ponto ;D**

**Se despide**

Gabystart *


End file.
